Haunted
by NegaDot
Summary: When an old face resurfaces to the Vizoreds, will Shinji hold his ground? Past, present, future, all connected. Old secrets are found and bonds rewritten. Can Ichigo help save this new friend?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Haunted, Part 1 - by NegaDot

*Note: Bleach, characters, and other identifying information are copy written to Tite Kubo. Misako and her back story were created by NegaDot in 2010. Any similarities to other characters or persons, living or dead, is explicitly coincidental.*

Deep within the Dangai, something slowly rotated as it drifted through space. The sands blew hard against its shell as they had for more than a century. This time, however, the shell cracked...

Two weeks later, Karakura High was finishing another day. Class was about to be dismissed and Ichigo had his thoughts on training when the teacher made an announcement.

Teacher: "That sums up your homework this weekend...And don't forget we'll be host to a transfer student Monday. There'll be six of them from our sister school visiting for a week. We drew (checking her notes)...Hirako Misako. (mildly glaring) Be on your best behavior."

Orihime: "Doesn't it sound like fun, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki: "Yeah, I guess."

Orihime: (noting her friend's distant look) "Is something wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: (snapping out of it) "Huh?..."

That afternoon, Ichigo returned to the Vizoreds.

Hiyori: (fuming) "You're late!"

Ichigo: "I had classroom duties. (tossing a bag) I brought your damned snacks, what else do you want?!"

Shinji: (glancing up from his tome) "You know it's impossible to make her happy, right?"

Hiyori: (snapping) "What'd you say?!"

Ichigo: (pretending to ignore her) "Yeah, I know."

Everyone was going about their own business. Lisa was looking through her magazine, Kensei was caring for his blade, and Hachi sat quietly meditating. Rose scanned the newspaper nearby.

Ichigo: "Where's the other two?"

Lisa: "Mashiro's out shopping with Love. It was their turn to get groceries."

Shrugging it off, Ichigo approached Shinji. He was reading on the couch, not paying much attention to anyone else.

Ichigo: (dropping his schoolbag) "Hey. Does the name 'Misako' mean anything to you?"

Everyone in the room stopped dead. They all looked on in interest as Shinji slowly lowered his book.

Shinji: (stiffly) "Why do you ask?"

Ichigo: (noting the nerves present) "There's a transfer student coming to our class next week. Name's Hirako Misako...Just curious, I guess."

Shinji leaned onto the sofa's edge and took a deep breath.

Hiyori: (grabbing Ichigo's shirt) "You think you're funny?! (jerking him to eye level) Where'd you hear that name? Huh?!"

Shinji: (across his shoulder) "Let him go."

She begrudgingly did so as glances were passed around the room.

Ichigo: "What'd I say?!"

No one seemed keen to answer.

Shinji: "I used to know someone by that name...A long time ago."

Lisa: (adjusting her glasses) "It couldn't possibly be."

Kensei: "What if it is?"

Shinji sternly walked passed his friends toward the door.

Shinji: "I'm going out."

The door closed behind him and all eyes were on Ichigo.

Ichigo: (confused) "Did I miss something?"

Hiyori: "Yeah, twenty minutes of training. (punching his arm) Get moving!"

She glared at him until he was downstairs.

Rose: "Should we tell him?"

Hiyori: (crossing her arms) "Hmph! Why should we?"

Hachi: "It's not really our place."

Mashiro came in swinging her bags, Love just behind her.

Love: "What'd we miss?"

Mashiro: "Yeah, Shinji pushed right passed me, the big meanie!"

Kensei: (sternly) "Shut your mouth."

She blinked, taken aback.

Hiyori: "I'm going downstairs."

She trudged off, obviously unhappy about something.

Lisa: "We'll talk about it after you put the groceries away."

Mashiro: "Aww!"

Love: (nudging her forward) "Come on."

Down in the training field, Ichigo stretched, his sword in the ground.

Ichigo: "What the Hell was that about anyway?"

Hiyori: (strolling passed him) "Shut up and get moving."

Ichigo: (glancing around) "No barrier?"

Hiyori: "You think I can't handle you?...(grumbling) I'll cut you a break since you're so stupid."

Ichigo: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

She hit him in the face with a thrown sandal.

Hiyori: "Get to work!"

In another part of town, Shinji stood alone over the rooftop, staring down at the high school. Would there possibly be answers inside? It began raining, but still he stood, grim and silent, the memories flooding his mind. It seemed like so long ago...

Monday morning, Ichigo took his seat in class.

Orihime: (glancing over) "No Shinji again today. I wonder if he's sick."

Ichigo: (passing it off) "I'm sure he's fine."

Everyone settled in as the teacher set down her bag.

Teacher: "Good morning, everyone."

Attendance was taken and the morning bow done before she moved on.

Teacher: "As I'm sure you remember, we have a guest this week...Come on in. They won't bite."

Everyone looked on as a girl shuffled in. She was shy and withdrawn. Her dark hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders, accenting her curvy figure.

Teacher: "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Girl: (bowing) "My name is Hirako Misako. (nervously) I know it rhymes. Please don't make fun it."

Teacher: (glaring out at the class) "Of course they won't...Hmm. We have a Hirako Shinji in our class, but he's out today. Any relation?"

Misako: "Must be a coincidence."

Teacher: "Well, why don't you take his seat for today by Kurosaki."

Orihime waved and welcomed her as she seated herself. Ichigo tried not to stare. Diverting his gaze, he locked eyes with Uryu, who nodded in acknowledgment. There was something about this new girl.

Class went quietly until lunch.

Orihime: "I've got an idea! Why don't you come eat with us today?!"

Misako: (cautiously waving) "I don't want to be a bother."

Orihime: "Aww; It's no trouble!"

Tatsuki: "Yeah. You can meet everyone else."

Misako: (giving in) "If you insist."

Across the room, Ichigo and Uryu held a hushed conversation.

Uryu: "So, you felt it too?"

Ichigo: "Yeah...She's definitely a soul reaper."

Uryu: "She's got the ribbons all right, but something's off..."

Orihime: (waving them down) "Come on, guys!"

Outside on the roof, Misako met the other girls. Eventually Chad sat down, as well. Misako shifted nervously.

Ichigo: (walking toward them) "Don't worry. Chad's big, but gentle."

Chad: "Please, call me Sado."

Misako: (nodding) "Pleased to meet you."

Tatsuki: (waving him down) "Ichigo! Over here!"

Setting down his lunch, he went passed the group.

Tatsuki: (hushed) "Something's not right about that girl."

Ichigo: (nervously) "What do you mean?"

Tatsuki: "The other kids that transferred... They've never heard of her."

Ichigo: (shrugging) "Maybe she's new to their school."

Tatsuki: "But why would they send a new student for the exchange? She wouldn't even be used to her school yet."

Ichigo: "Maybe it was a random drawing or something. Don't worry about it."

She tried to smile as they walked back to the group. A loud crackling sound came from behind them and they froze. The other students didn't seem to notice. Ichigo darted his gaze to his friends. Misako was trembling in fear. Orihime had set a hand on her shoulder, but kept looking at the source of the sound. The duo ran toward the cowering form now in Orihime's arms.

Ichigo: "Misako!"

Orihime: "What is it? Are you all right?!"

Misako: (whimpering) "No...Not again!...I don't want to run anymore..."

She slowly grabbed her head and screamed. People darted their gaze over in anxiety. Taking the cue, Tatsuki started shouting "Fire!" and everyone ran for the door.

Ichigo: (kneeling) "Run from what?"

At that moment, a familiar sound screeched through the air. A window to Hueco Mundo was opening.

Ichigo: (gritting his teeth) "Damnit! Why here?!"

Tatsuki: "What's happening?!"

Ichigo: "Make sure everyone gets away from here."

She froze in terror at the feeling emanating from where he stared. Nodding, she took off. The gateway widened and someone, something, came forward. Grabbing his badge, Ichigo took on his shinigami form. Chad took it upon himself to help Tatsuki clear the remaining students.

Ichigo: (drawing his blade) "Orihime...Get ready to run."

A woman stepped forward from the window. She looked exactly like Misako, but unnaturally pale. Ichigo darted a glance back. The hollow had a partial mask, like that of arrancar, but didn't exude the same power.

Hollow: "Get out of my way."

Ichigo: (smirking) "Not gonna happen."

As the hollow walked closer, Misako cried out in pain. She doubled over, holding her bleeding stomach.

Ichigo: "What did you do?!"

Hollow: (calmly) "Nothing at all. This is what happens when we get close to one another."

He flinched as he saw the hole in its body; It was only half there. A matching semi-circle of blood soaked through Misako's clothing.

Orihime: (placing a barrier) "I reject!... Misako, what's happening?"

It was too late. She was out cold.

Ichigo: (readying his sword) "Not another step."

It paused and looked him over.

Hollow: "Vizored."

Ichigo: (tensing) "What the Hell are you?"

Hollow: (ignoring him) "That girl belongs to me."

It froze as an arrow nicked its cheek. Glancing briefly at the wound, it glared at the stairwell door.

Uryu: "What is that thing?"

Hollow: (smirking) "A vizored and a quincy? I'll have quite the meal when I'm done here."

A voice came from behind it, freezing it in its tracks.

Voice: "Make that three vizoreds."

Ichigo: (spotting his friends) "What are you guys doing here?"

Shinji: (grinning) "We felt an odd energy and decided to look into it."

Hollow: (coldly, without moving) "Hirako Shinji."

His smug expression instantly dropped as the hollow turned to face him.

Hiyori: "What the- ?!..."

Shinji: (breathless) "Misako?"

The hollow's lip twitched in irritation as it backed toward Ichigo.

Hollow: "Stay back. You know not what you do here."

As Shinji instinctively took a step forward in disbelief, the hollow, too, held its belly as black blood began to pour forth. It hissed at him before realizing how close Ichigo was.

Orihime: "Ichigo! (panicked) The bleeding won't stop!"

Misako flinched under the healing energy; It was no use at this range. She began to softly call out a name, "Shinji", over and over. Hearing the faint whimpers, his attention snapped toward the girls. He froze in his conflicting emotions.

Hiyori: (drawing her sword) "Who are you? What gives you the right to wear that face, huh?!"

Hollow: (cautiously eying her) "You seem familiar, little one."

Hiyori: "I'm not little!"

Again Shinji stepped forward and the hollow backed away. Annoyed, it took a leap toward the edge of the roof.

Hollow: "You can't keep her from me forever. (maliciously smirking) We are one in the same."

With that, it disappeared through another window.

Orihime: (relieved) "It's stopping!"

Slowly Shinji walked toward them, his blade falling from his hand. Mere inches away, he dropped to his knees and stared, awestruck.

Hiyori: (a few feet away) "Well?...Is it her?"

Ichigo: (concerned) "Hiyori, what's going on?"

Hiyori: "How the Hell should I know?!"

Shinji: (slowly reaching out a hand) "Misako?..."

She flinched and briefly opened her eyes as his fingers gently grazed her face.

Misako: (forcing a smile) "Shinji-kun..."

Trying to grasp his hand was her last exertion; She blacked out completely. Hiyori came up behind her friend with a similar expression of caution. Silently, Shinji scooped up the limp body.

Orihime: "Where are you taking her?"

Hiyori: (sheathing her blade) "She'll be safest under our barrier."

Shinji: "No. We need answers."

Hiyori: (eye twitching) "You don't mean - ..."

Ginta was tormenting Ururu with a spider outside the Urahara Shoten when the solemn group arrived. Yoruichi looked up as the door slid open.

Ginta: "Boss! Ichigo's here!"

Yoruichi: "Do you really have to yell about that?"

Spotting the tattered form and old friends, she got up.

Yoruichi: "It's been a long time."

Kisuke: (entering the room) "Well, hello!...(assessing the situation) Oh..."

Yoruichi: "Follow me. Orihime, you're coming too."

Orihime: (nodding) "Yes, ma'am."

Down the hall, Misako was carefully laid out. Tessai entered the room with medical supplies and sat silently beside Yoruichi as she worked. Tearing Misako's shirt over the blood stain, she was aghast. Orihime flinched in horror at the semicircle of festering, black skin. Shinji sat completely silent, holding Misako's hand, never looking from her face.

Yoruichi: "I've never seen anything like this...(turning) Kisuke!"

He came in, removing his coat.

Kisuke: "How is she?"

Yoruichi: "Out cold, but take a look at this."

He peered over her shoulder and grimaced.

Kisuke: (turning) "Ichigo told me about the hollow. (touching Shinji's shoulder) This is all new to me, but I'll do what I can."

He solemnly nodded. Back out at the front of the store, Ururu stared at Hiyori.

Ururu: "Don't you want to go inside?"

Hiyori: (staring off) "Not really."

Ichigo: (stepping out) "Come on! We need you to fill in some blanks."

She twitched, annoyed, but begrudgingly gave in. The two sat at a small table for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Kisuke and Yoruichi emerged.

Kisuke: (noting Hiyori's look) "Well, well. I never thought I'd see you in here."

Hiyori: "Shut up!"

Ichigo: (glancing between them) "You guys know each other?"

Kisuke: (sheepishly grinning) "You could say that."

Hiyori withheld her temper over her distress.

Hiyori: "How is she?"

Yoruichi: (taking a seat) "She's resting now. Orihime's performing a healing session."

Uryu came into the room.

Ichigo: "Ishida, what took you?"

Uryu: (mildly glaring) "Someone had to stay behind and cover for you two."

Kisuke: "Come sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

They related the tale of Misako's appearance in school and how no one seemed to know who she was.

Kisuke: "So, you're saying it doesn't seem that she remembers anything?"

Orihime: (coming in) "That can't be right. She was calling for Shinji during the attack."

Uryu: "True, she did recognize him in the end."

Yoruichi: "That aside, we still have a lot ground to cover."

Orihime seated herself, accepting a cup of tea. Hiyori sat silent, staring away from the group.

Kisuke: "Hiyori, can you tell us anything else?"

Hiyori: "You already know everything I do. She died 150 years ago...(looking down)...At least, that's what we thought..."

Ichigo: "One hundred fifty?"

Uryu: (adjusting his glasses) "So, she is a soul reaper."

Hiyori: (grimly) "She used to be..."

Orihime: "Who is she?"

Kisuke: (staring into his cup) "She was a good friend to who you know as the Vizoreds. (glancing across the table) Like a sister to Hiyori..."

She tensed, but kept quiet.

Kisuke: "But more importantly, she was Shinji's wife."

Ichigo almost choked on his coffee.

Ichigo: (wiping his mouth) "Shinji was married?!"

Yoruichi: "Is that so surprising?"

Orihime: (relieved) "That explains a lot...to me anyway."

Kisuke: "Oh?"

Orihime: (nodding) "When we were all talking at lunch, my friend's were asking lots of questions. Where she was from, if she had siblings or a boyfriend...She kept dodging answers...almost like she couldn't remember...But after the hollow appeared, she changed - Like it all suddenly came back. She kept calling for him...And the hollow knew his name, too."

Uryu: "But why didn't it recognize Sarugaki?"

Kisuke sent an intrigued expression toward her.

Kisuke: "Why indeed?"

Orihime: (thinking) "It did say she looked familiar."

Ichigo: "It also said 'she and I are one in the same' before it left. What does that mean?"

Kisuke: (pondering) "You said this hollow only had half of a hole?"

He nodded.

Yoruichi: "And Misako, herself, has a wound the same shape and place, but the opposite side."

After a few minutes of silent thought, Hiyori got up.

Hiyori: "I need to let the others know what's going on...Kisuke."

He glanced up curiously.

Hiyori: "If she dies I'll never let you live it down."

Kisuke: (nervously grinning) "You say that like you don't trust me."

With a 'hmph', she turned to leave.

Hiyori: "Ichigo, keep an eye on Shinji for me. Call if anything changes."

Ichigo: (nodding) "Sure."

She started leaving, but paused as she heard her name.

Kisuke: "Don't worry; We'll figure this out. We just need a little time."

Without response, she departed.

Yoruichi: "We'll have to ask Shinji some questions later. He's the only one who can answer some of them."

Orihime: (glancing back) "Do you think he'll be all right in there?"

Ichigo: (reassuringly) "Just give him some time."

Kisuke: "I'll start my research tonight. We can ask questions tomorrow."

Uryu: "Perhaps Misako will be awake by then."

Yoruichi: "That would be for the best...She has a lot to explain."

At the Vizored base, everyone waited anxiously. Their friends had gone out to 'investigate' hours ago. When Hiyori finally came in, they stared in silence, awaiting answers.

Kensei: "Well?"

Hiyori: (tossing down her sheath) "What?"

Hachi: "What was the disturbance?"

Hiyori sighed as she plopped into the nearest seat. Staring at the ceiling, she tapped her fingers on the chair's arm.

Hiyori: "I don't know what it was."

Rose: "You were there, weren't you?"

Hiyori: (snapping) "I said I don't know!"

He dropped his gaze from her fiery eyes.

Hiyori: (leaning forward) "It wasn't a hollow...Not completely."

Mashiro: "An arrancar?"

Hiyori: (shaking her head) "No... It looked like one, but -..."

Love: "But?"

Hiyori: (slowly meeting his eyes) "It had Misako's face."

Hushed glances were exchanged.

Lisa: "Was it really her?"

Hiyori: "I don't know... That student Ichigo mentioned...also looked just like her."

Kensei: "That doesn't make any sense."

Hiyori: (snapping toward him) "Tell me something I don't know!"

She told the story of the attack and the two matching semicircles.

Lisa: "But how?"

Hachi: "She was part of the kido squad...Fourth seat... I suppose it's possible she formed some kind of protective cocoon at the last minute..."

Silent inflections raced through the room.

Love: "So, what do we do now?"

Kensei: "I'd say it's safe to assume Shinji will stay at Urahara's tonight to watch over her."

Hachi: (nodding) "I'll check my books for any clues."

Hiyori: (staring at the floor) "I never wanted to think about that night again...But now - ..."

Mashiro: (resting a hand on her shoulder) "It'll be okay, though... Right?"

Love: "Let's hope so."

At the Urahara Shoten, no one got any sleep. Kisuke and Tessai were busy running tests and checking notes into the night. Yoruichi went back to the Soul Society to see if she could find any records of the night Misako supposedly died. Shinji sat beside his beloved, silently stroking her hand. After while, he started speaking; Whether he spoke to her or himself didn't matter.

Shinji: (slightly grinning) "I'm glad you came back to me, but...(squeezing her hand) None of this makes any sense...If you were there all this time, why wait until now?"

He grit his teeth in frustration as Misako laid silent in front of him. Halfway through the night, he jerked to attention at a subtle murmur.

Shinji: (leaning close) "Misako?"

Her eyelids flinched as she fought to regain consciousness. Overjoyed at the tug of her fingers in his, he smiled hopefully.

Misako: (slowly coming to) "...Shinji?..."

Shinji: (gathering her into his arms) "I'm here."

She pulled her face back to look at him. Neither could believe they were once again so close.

Misako: (whispering) "Where am I?"

He reached back and picked up a glass of water.

Shinji: (holding it her lips) "Drink this."

Her trembling hand sat upon his as she drank. Setting the glass down, he peered hard into her eyes.

Misako: (weakly grinning) "Thank you."

He smiled back and held her even tighter. He never wanted to let go again.

Shinji: "Everything's all right. You're safe now."

She leaned into him, grateful for the support, and carefully traced a hand over her bandaged belly.

Misako: "What happened?"

Shinji: (gently rocking her) "Shh...Rest now... I'll explain everything in the morning."

She squeezed his shirt in her palm, desperate for contact.

Misako: (beginning to cry) "Don't let go."

Shinji: (pressing himself even closer) "Never again."

The next afternoon, Ichigo walked down the street, deep in thought. What was going on? He didn't notice that someone was calling his name until he ran into something, or rather, someone.

Renji: "Looks like his brain finally gave out."

Rukia: (catching up) "Ichigo! What's the big idea trying to ignore me?!"

Ichigo: (snapping out of it) "Oh, hey guys."

Rukia: (smacking him upside the head) "Wake up!"

Ichigo: "What the Hell was that for?!"

Rukia: "What's wrong with you?"

Renji: (taunting) "Finally giving up on life?"

Ichigo: (passing him by) "Look, I've got somewhere to be, okay?"

He didn't make it two steps without being yanked backward by his collar.

Ichigo: (pulling loose) "I'm serious!"

Rukia and Renji exchanged glances. Something was wrong.

Renji: "On your way to Urahara's?"

Ichigo: "Yeah. So?"

Rukia: "We're coming with you. I'm sure he knows something about yesterday's incident."

Ichigo: "That's why I'm going."

Ichigo told them bits and pieces as the trio set out for their destination.

Renji: "So, it wasn't an arrancar after all?"

Rukia: "Central 46 couldn't get a clear reading. That's why we're here."

Ichigo: (sighing) "Be ready for a mess."

Renji was about to ask when they paused in front the store. Ururu ran in passed them with a bundle in her arms.

Rukia: "What's going on?"

They froze at a shrill scream. Running in without thought, they paused breathless near the hall.

Ginta: (leaning against the wall) "I wouldn't go in there..."

Ichigo pushed passed and stopped in horror. Misako was pinned to the floor, convulsing in agony. Tessai was holding her with kido while Kisuke worked over her flailing form.

Ichigo: "What the Hell?!"

Tessai: (focused) "Wait outside."

Ichigo: "But - !"

Kisuke: (dodging an arm) "Hirako needs you more than I do right now."

Briefly analyzing the situation, he nodded. He'd barely noticed Shinji was missing from the scene until it had been said.

Renji: "Well?! What's happening?"

With a silent look from Ichigo, he let it go. He sat with Rukia while waiting for Urahara. Ichigo found his worn ally out back.

Ichigo: "You all right?"

He stood silent, staring into the dirt.

Ichigo: (reaching out) "Hey - "

Shinji: (curtly) "I'm fine."

He let his hand fall to his side. Sitting beside his friend, he stared into the windswept branches. Shinji shuttered as another scream penetrated the alley. If it weren't for the barrier, the neighbor's would have thought someone was being killed inside.

Ichigo: "So... I hear Yoruichi went back to the seretei for clues."

A silent nod was the only acknowledgment.

Ginta: (sliding the door open) "Hirako. (nodding back) You're up."

Shinji rushed back to the room where his beloved had lain. Ichigo followed silently with Rukia close behind him.

Kisuke: (wiping his hands) "It's over. She's asleep now."

Shinji took his place beside the bedroll and stared into the sweat-licked face before him. She seemed at peace now.

Tessai: (gathering supplies) "We should let her rest."

Urahara paused in the doorway. He had blood across his front and an exhausted look in his eyes.

Kisuke: "Kuchiki-chan. How nice of you to join us."

Rukia: (surveying the mess) "What happened in here?"

Kisuke: (escorting her down the hall) "An interesting story..."

The silence settled in once more as Ichigo looked over his haggard friends. Shinji sat nearly expressionless. He looked as if he were about to pass out from sheer exhaustion.

Ichigo: "Shinji."

He glanced up, dark circles brewing beneath his eyes.

Ichigo: "Try to get some rest, too."

He tried to smile in acknowledgment, yet was too tired for the effort. As the door closed behind Ichigo, he saw his friend slowly lie down beside Misako. As he entered the main room, several looks awaited him.

Renji: "Who's the blonde guy?"

Ichigo: "...A friend...From school."

Rukia: "I'm sure you have your reasons not to say anything more."

He half grinned in relief as he took a seat.

Rukia: "Who is that girl? She has a similar presence to the readings we got yesterday."

Renji: (teasing) "Don't tell us you're playing mad scientist, Urahara."

Kisuke: "If only it were that simple."

The lack of sleep showed hard on Kisuke's face. Ichigo took it upon himself to explain what had happened thus far. He told them what he could without giving away too many details of who or what the Vizoreds were.

Rukia: "150 years ago? And she just showed up again yesterday?"

Renji: (slightly sneering) "Smells like Aizen."

As if on cue, a crushing spiritual pressure pulsed through the room. Running to the front of the store, they found trouble waiting for them.

Ulquiorra: "I knew you'd have a hand this, Urahara."

Kisuke: "Well, well. Another guest and here I am fresh out of tea."

Ulquiorra: (glancing toward Misako's room) "What are you hiding?"

Kisuke: (calmly) "We're not hiding anything."

Ichigo struggled against himself.

Rukia: "Ichigo!"

He glanced over.

Rukia: "If you want to help that girl, stay your hand."

He grit his teeth in annoyance. She was right, of course, but he felt so much animosity toward the arrancar that nearly killed three of his friends.

Ulquiorra: "If you won't tell me, I'll simply destroy your barrier and find out for myself."

Renji: "You say that like you don't already know what's going on."

Ulquiorra: "I am here by Lord Aizen's request... Don't make a scene. I don't have time to waste on trash."

Rukia steadied Renji's hand and gave him a stern look.

Kisuke: "Tell 'Lord Aizen' he has nothing to worry about. Just a sick friend, that's all."

Ulquiorra: "Lord Aizen is hardly 'worried', merely curious."

Ichigo: "Why does he want to know?"

Ulquiorra: "It doesn't matter. (stepping back through to Hueco Mundo) I'll find out soon enough."

Quiet descended upon the group as the arrancar left. Furtive glances were passed until a senkaimon opening occurred in nearly the same place. Yoruichi stepped through with an armful of scrolls and a sweet bun in her mouth.

Yoruichi: "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

That night, several scrolls were laid open with thick tomes nearby.

Kisuke: (deep in thought) "I don't believe this..."

Yoruichi: "What is it?"

Stepping closely behind him, her eyes opened wide as she looked over the diagram before them.

Yoruichi: "That's - "

Kisuke: (grimly) "I know."

Yoruichi: "But how would Misako know about this?"

Kisuke: "Maybe she didn't. Tessai would never have taught her something that powerful."

They stared at the scroll, contemplating the possibilities.

Yoruichi: "Maybe she figured it out on her own."

Kisuke: "Or maybe it was a freak accident."

Down the hall, Shinji slowly awoke to a warm hand stroking his cheek. Glancing up, he made out Misako's smiling face through the haze.

Shinji: (sitting up) "Shouldn't you be the one sleeping?"

Misako: "I'm all right."

Shinji: (looking into her eyes) "How do you feel?"

She touched her bandages without thought.

Shinji: (grasping her hand) "It still hurts, doesn't it?"

Misako: "Actually, it feels much better now."

He grinned in relief. It had been difficult seeing her in so much pain again.

Misako: "Shinji... I'm sorry."

Shinji: "For what?"

Misako: (shying her gaze) "I remember bits and pieces from earlier today... I shouldn't have screamed so loudly. It must have been awful for you to - "

A soft touch to her lips stopped her words.

Shinji: "It's all right. I just wish I could've done something to help."

An awkward silence drifted between them for what seemed like minutes.

Misako: "I tried to fight it, you know..."

A confused, yet concerned expression stared at her.

Misako: (slowly shaking her head) "I never meant for any of this."

She carefully slipped into his arms. Each held tightly onto the other, trying to somehow communicate the pain that had lasted more than a century.

Shinji: (gently) "I thought I'd lost you."

Misako: "You did...(sighing) I remember that night all too well. I - "

Shinji: (sharply cutting her off) "Stop...(softer) It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're here now."

He could feel her tears soaking into his clothing as her form shuttered. Taking a deep breath, she decided to lighten the mood.

Misako: "Shinji-kun?"

Shinji: "Hmm?"

Misako: (fingering his face) "What did you do to your hair?"

He sniggered despite himself.

Shinji: "A lot's happened since you left."

He told her small excerpts from the history she had missed over the next several hours until she lulled back into a deep sleep. A lot had happened indeed...

The next day, Orihime and Ichigo entered the shop as usual. Uryu had beaten them there and sat idly waiting at the table for everyone to arrive. Some time passed as each person took their place. Rukia and Renji had returned to the Soul Society with the information from the night previous and had yet to come back. Kisuke was the last to take his seat and Orihime looked on in concern.

Uryu: "Are you all right, Urahara?"

Kisuke: (yawning) "Yeah, Yoruichi kept me up all night again. You know how it goes."

Yoruichi: (cracking her knuckles) "What was that?"

Kisuke: (nervously waving) "I jest! I jest!"

She decided to let it go for now. It was rather amusing to see the red faces around the table. She was about to remark when the door opened. Everyone stared in shock.

Kisuke: (grinning) "Well, well."

Orihime: "Misako-san! Should you really be out of bed?!"

She smiled though she leaned heavily upon her husband for support.

Misako: "I'll be all right."

Shinji helped her down near the table and took his place beside her. They, too, looked rather worn for wear.

Ichigo: "How are you feeling?"

Misako: "Much better today, thank you."

Orihime: "I'll be happy to give you another healing session, if it'll help."

Misako: (smiling politely) "That's very kind of you."

Uryu: (returning to the subject at hand) "So, what have we learned?"

Kisuke: "Surprisingly little at this point."

Ichigo: "There must be something. Why else would Aizen be interested?"

Shinji shot him a glance, but said nothing.

Yoruichi: "From what we can gather, we have two halves of the same being."

Uryu: "You mean an incomplete spirit?"

Kisuke: "Exactly... When a hollow becomes an arrancar, it splits into two parts - a body and a zanpaktou."

Orihime: "But she's not - "

He raised a hand for silence.

Kisuke: "We're not sure what she is. (looking across the table) Misako, do you feel well enough to answer some questions?"

Misako: (nodding) "I'll try."

Yoruichi: "What do you remember from the night you disappeared?"

Misako glanced at Shinji and took his hand for support.

Misako: (looking down) "Mostly what happened just before - ..."

She trailed off, slightly shaken.

Shinji: (solemnly) "There was an explosion."

Everyone looked on, waiting for answers. Shinji took a deep sigh before continuing.

Shinji: "The hollow had her... It was about to...consume what was left...when..."

Ichigo: (slamming his hand on the table) "That's enough."

Shinji looked up at the sudden outburst, but his eyes thanked his friend for saving him from the memories.

Yoruichi: "Calm down. We have to know what happened."

Ichigo: "There has to be someone else we can ask. Can't you see what you're doing?!"

Orihime glanced amongst the tension. Ichigo was right, but this was not the time nor place to argue about it.

Kisuke: "All right. Shinji, we'll need one of your friends."

Shinji: "Don't expect Hiyori to - "

His phone began ringing right at that moment. His eye twitched when he saw who it was.

Shinji: (answering it unamusedly) "Hello?...Yes, I'm still here...No...Actually, she's right next to me."

He almost fell over from the shouting. Holding his phone at a distance, he stared at the shaking handset. Hiyori's voice could be heard across the table. Ichigo hid a grin.

Shinji: "Stop screaming! Geez!...Yes...All right!...Fine...I'll see you then."

He hung up the phone and sighed in relief that the call was over.

Kisuke: (slyly) "I see she hasn't changed."

Shinji: "If you want her back, you can have her."

Misako: (chuckling) "That's mean."

Ichigo: "So, what now?"

Shinji: "Hiyori wants Misako to stay with us now that she's awake. Hachi's barrier should hide her spiritual pressure."

Kisuke: "That's probably a good idea once she's stable."

Misako: (idly) "It'll be nice to see everyone again."

Yoruichi: "She's not going anywhere for at least a few more days."

Misako: "Actually, I'm feeling much better now...(frantically waving) Not that I'm ungrateful for your hospitality or anything!"

Yoruichi: (grinning) "It's good to see you haven't changed, either."

Orihime: "You should really be resting or you'll never get better."

Misako: (nervously smiling) "Please don't worry about me, Inoue-chan. You've already done so much."

Orihime: "It's nothing, really. I just want to help."

Ichigo: "We all do."

Misako took Orihime's hand with a warm smile.

Misako: "It's all right; You can stop now. You've already done so much. If it weren't for you and your boyfriend, I wouldn't even be here right now."

Kisuke paused from sipping his tea, peering over in keen interest. Orihime blushed while Yoruichi sent Ichigo a look that was waiting for a response.

Ichigo: (smiling warmly) "Any time. Just get better, okay?"

She nodded as Uryu cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

Kisuke: "...So... Do you have any questions for us? A lot's changed since you left."

Misako: "Shinji already explained a lot. I am a little hazy on some of the details, but I think I got most of it."

Tessai entered the room with a tray of fresh food.

Misako: (beaming) "Captain! It's been so long!"

Tessai: "It's good to see you're doing so well today, but please, it's just 'Tessai' now."

Misako: (slightly bowing) "Very well."

She flinched as she did so, grabbing her stomach.

Shinji: (holding her shoulders) "You really shouldn't do that yet."

Misako: (nervously laughing) "I'm all right. That was my fault."

Yoruichi: "Why don't go back to bed? I'm sure Orihime would be happy to lend you some help."

Misako: (paling in pain) "That's probably a good idea."

Leaning onto her new friend, the girls made their way back down the hall. Waiting until they were out of earshot, Shinji sent Ichigo a sly grin.

Shinji: "Boyfriend?"

Ichigo: (defensively) "What else was I supposed to say?!"

Shinji: (smirking) "Relax, I'll correct her later."

Orihime carefully tucked Misako into her bedroll. Once settled in, she began healing her.

Misako: "I'm sorry if I said something to embarrass you before."

Orihime: (nervously) "What do you mean?"

Misako: "You turned all red earlier."

Orihime: "Oh... Well, Ichigo's not really - ..."

Misako: (softly smiling) "You don't have to say anything else... I used to blush like that all of the time, you know."

Orihime: "But you seem so confident around Shinji."

Misako: (wistfully) "It wasn't always that way."

Orihime sat listening to stories from the past, occasionally laughing or asking questions. Misako looked genuinely happy as she spoke. It was nice to talk about the old days to someone new, someone untainted by the pain...

In Hueco Mundo, the hollow-Misako held her wounds. Lesser hollows were strewn around her. Some had been killed in rage, others for food. She knew someone was watching her, but she didn't care. If he consumed her now, it'd probably just make things simpler.

H-M: (sneering) "What do you want?"

Grimmjow: (smirking) "Is that any way to greet a friend?"

H-M: (glancing away) "Like you even know what a friend is."

He surveyed the scene, the remains that littered the sand.

Grimmjow: "Looks like they caught you in a bad mood."

She grit her teeth and glared.

Grimmjow: (stepping closer) "You really think I'm here to destroy you? Now of all times?"

H-M: "It wouldn't surprise me...(reading his expression) ... My king."

He sat beside her and stared into the desert. It was a fragile alliance that kept her alive, but her wounds made her tone harsh despite her better judgment.

Grimmjow: (tauntingly) "You got your ass kicked, didn't you?"

H-M: "You never told me *he* would be there!"

His eyes grew colder.

H-M: (correcting herself) "I'm grateful for what you've you shown me, my lord, but I was unprepared for...him."

Grimmjow: (leaning against the rocks) "What did you expect? That he'd stay out of it? That idiot went out there with no memories but her name. Of course it'd draw their attention."

H-M: "It disgusts me to know we were born of the same incident."

Grimmjow: (grinning) "Me, too."

She held her tongue, but tensed.

Grimmjow: "So, what now? You know that dog, Ulquiorra, is sniffing around for Aizen already."

H-M: "Would you have me turn myself in? He'll annihilate me."

Grimmjow: "Only if he finds you. He might even let you live for a while. (teasing) He'd at least study you for a few days before he lost interest."

H-M: (coldly) "Like you did?"

He dropped his casual expression and seized her shoulders. She flinched in pain rather than shock.

Grimmjow: "Don't forget who you're talking to! You're nothing without me!"

H-M: (calmly holding his gaze) "Forgive me, Sire."

He tossed her aside like a rag doll. She simply took it, knowing that to rise from the sand would be asking for more.

Grimmjow: (getting up) "It's not over yet. (maliciously grinning) You're still useable."

With that, he walked into the distance. She knew it was only a matter of time before Aizen tracked her down. Grimmjow was her only hope. She remembered their deal from when they first met. If she failed him, he would consume her.

That evening, the only sound was that of a ticking clock. Ichigo had gone to the Vizoreds for answers. He didn't like what he'd found.

Ichigo: "What do you mean?"

Lisa: "Just as it sounds. There was no possible way she could have survived."

Kensei: "But she did."

Hachi: "If I didn't know better, I'd have to agree with Lisa."

Ichigo looked on in interest. He seemed to be getting more questions than answers.

Hachi: (softening his expression) "I was there..."

Ichigo: "What happened?"

Glances were exchanged. Finally, Kensei began to relate the tale.

-  
150 years ago...

The trio stood grim before the cavern. Misako had been sent to investigate hours ago.

Shinji: "Are you sure this is the place?"

Hachi silently nodded.

Hiyori: "Shinji - "

Shinji: (cutting her off) "Come on."

He led the group in, not waiting for them to catch up. The light was dim, but moonlight poured in from large cracks overhead.

Shinji: (drawing his blade) "She's here."

Hiyori nodded in agreement. The spirit pressure was weak, but it was undoubtedly Misako's. The trio crept along in silence. Whatever had taken her was here, too. They had to be on their guard. Hiyori and Hachi fanned behind Shinji as they searched. Hiyori was the first to find anything.

Hiyori: (waving) "Over here!"

Shinji's gaze narrowed in recognition as the object was lifted.

Hachi: "Misako's sheathe...But where's the blade?"

Shinji: (peering into the gloom) "That's not what I'm worried about."

Hiyori: (gripping it tightly) "I'm gonna kill whatever did this."

It wasn't long before the tattered cavern widened. A fire had been lit in the center, displaying the horror within.

Shinji: (breathless) "No..."

They had found her. Misako was pinned to the rock face with her own sword. One arm had been raggedly torn from her body and she was bleeding badly. Hiyori ran forward while Shinji guarded her back. The trap would spring soon...

Hiyori: (tapping Misako's face) "Wake up! (mildly shaking her) Tell me you're all right, damnit!"

Misako: (wanly grinning) "You're late."

Hiyori sighed in relief.

Hiyori: (turning) "She's alive."

Shinji: (slowly backing toward them) "What did this?"

Hachi stemmed the flow of blood with his kido. Shinji tried to keep his nerve as something writhed just out of the light.

Misako: (weakly tugging his kimono) "Get out of here...Please."

Shinji: (sternly) "Not without you."

Hachi: "Misako, please stay still. You're badly wounded."

A hissing laughter came from the shadows.

Voice: "She's not wounded; She's dying. I like to drain my food of all hope before I devour it. (sinister) I find it improves the taste."

Shinji: (gritting his teeth) "Coward...How could you do this?!"

A shape emerged just at the edge of the firelight. It had the torso, arms, and face of a woman, but the body of a serpent; A veritable naga. It smiled as it licked the blood from its long fingers.

Hollow: (grinning maliciously) "I was hungry."

Hiyori pulled the blade from her sister's body. Misako moaned as the metal slid from her flesh.

Hiyori: (propping her up) "Just relax. You're gonna be fine."

She sent a desperate look toward Hachi for agreement, but he avoided her eyes as he concentrated.

Shinji: (stepping forward) "I'll kill you for this."

Hollow: (mockingly) "You're pathetic. You couldn't even detect my presence until I let you."

The pressure in the room exploded. Shinji maintained his steely gaze despite the crushing feeling. This was no ordinary hollow.

Hollow: "Now do you understand, Soul Reaper?!"

Hiyori could hardly breathe. She couldn't imagine what Misako was feeling. Hachi looked on in terrifying realization of just what they had found.

Hollow: "You slay my brethren like lambs in a slaughter, but I don't blame you. I, too, swat flies."

It slithered into the light.

Shinji: (recognizing the mask) "You!"

Hollow: (snarling) "That's right...The girl served well as bait. I've been silently observing you for quite some time, Hirako Shinji, the soul reaper that destroyed my sister."

He tried to remain calm. He could still get them all out of there alive.

Shinji: "Your sister didn't die. She was purified and led into the Soul Society."

Hollow: "I know. (grinning) I ate her weakened soul."

Shinji: "How can you want revenge when you're the one that killed her?!"

Hollow: (laughing) "Revenge?!...I simply wanted to consume the one strong enough to defeat her. By putting you out of your miserable existence, I'm thanking you, really."

Hiyori: (stepping beside her sister) "Why Misako then?!"

Hollow: "Merely an appetizer. This way, I get four souls for the labor of hunting one."

She took a step forward, but Shinji grabbed her shoulder.

Shinji: "Stay back. We don't know what it can do yet."

Misako: (softly sobbing) "I'm sorry..."

He glanced over his shoulder and tried to smile reassuringly. It wasn't her fault. A noise jolted him back into reality. Turning, he found Hiyori blocking the hollow's claws before him.

Hiyori: "You idiot! What good will it do if you get taken down, too?!"

As the clash parted, the hollow's mask glistened with Misako's blood. Rearing up, it readied to strike again.

Hollow: "I wish to finish my meal. Get out of my way, little one."

It was eying Misako's shuttering form. Hachi had managed to stop the bleeding, but couldn't do much for her here. Shinji sliced into the beast's flesh and it howled in rage.

Hollow: "You'll pay for that! The girl's arm only whet my appetite!"

It lunged passed him, knocking Hiyori across the ground with its massive tail. Shinji plunged his zanpaktou deep into the slithering form, halting its progress.

Shinji: (never wavering his gaze) "Hiyori, are you all right?!"

She held her arms close to her. She was bleeding and there were barbs sticking out from her ribcage.

Hiyori: "Don't worry about me, Stupid! Just kill it!"

The hollow moved swiftly, flicking Shinji's sword into the darkness. It stared down Hachi and his barrier.

Hollow: "Don't be foolish. Give me the girl before the other one dies."

Shinji shot a glance toward his fallen friend.

Hollow: (smirking) "Those barbs are draining her reishi. If you don't remove them soon, she'll perish."

Hachi: "I won't let you harm her further."

He nodded toward Shinji who then ran to Hiyori's side.

Hiyori: (trying to push him away) "What are you doing? We're here to save Misako."

Shinji: (gripping a barb) "Shut up and sit still."

One by one, he removed the six spikes and dropped them to the dirt.

Shinji: "Will you be all right if - ?"

Hiyori: "Of course I will! (weakly punching his arm) Now go!"

He smirked and moved toward the monster. It had coiled its muscular tail around the barrier, trying to break it with sheer force. Unfortunately, it was working. Hachi strained to maintain it, but cracks started racing through. He fell to his knees, panting, as it shattered. A swift blow sent him reeling. Shinji looked on in terror. It grabbed Misako, holding her high above the ground as it balanced upon itself.

Shinji: (racing forward) "Misako!"

She smiled meekly and softly uttered "I'm sorry". The hollow bit deeply into her shoulder. Blood splattered across Shinji's face as he stood aghast in shock. Footsteps were coming from behind him, but he couldn't move.

Kensei: (smacking his shoulder) "Snap out of it!"

He turned, a mix of blood and sweat on his face. Slowly blinking in recognition, he realized Kensei had placed his blade back into his hands.

Shinji: (facing the dripping hollow) "Stay out of my way."

He had a sense of movement around him as he strode forward. Someone was tending to his fallen friends. Kensei was yelling orders. Misako lay limp in the hollow's claws, her eyes blank, but her lips faintly moving. Something, someone, stopped his advance. He turned, furious to find Tessai's hand firmly on his arm. Tessai shouted a quick enchantment and an energy wall shot up between them and the gore.

Shinji: (struggling to free himself) "What are you doing?!"

He turned back at a shrill scream. The hollow had rended Misako in two.

Hollow: (laughing) "You dare try kido now, little soul reaper?!"

It took all she had, but she managed to whisper the last word as the beast dangled what was left of her torso in its claws by her spine. Everyone stood completely horrified. Shinji never heard Tessai shouting to get down. A massive explosion erupted on the other side of the wall. He pounded his fists against it in shock and agony as the light and heat nearly broke his only protection. Before he could blink, he saw her corpse falling with a trace of a serene smile into the inferno. As suddenly as it had started, it inverted, taking in all potential hazards to bystanders. When it was all over, only smoldering ash littered the ground in some forgotten symbol. Tessai's wall dropped. People were slowly regaining their stances. Shinji fell to his knees in disbelief. Everything had gone wrong. Lisa stepped beside him. Silently, she knelt down and picked up a single bead.

Tessai: "Shinji... I'm sorry."

Lisa: "What was that?"

She waited for a response, but Tessai quietly walked passed her as a team ran forward to collect (or obscure) evidence. People came and went, but no one bothered to treat Shinji's wounds. His head was bleeding, his hands were burned where he'd handled the barbs. He never looked away from that spot. When most of the others had gone, Lisa stood in front of him.

Lisa: (holding out her hands) "These were all I could find."

Finally raising his gaze, he saw what she had done. She'd spent the last several hours collecting the beads to Misako's bridal necklace. It hadn't occurred to him that he'd been there, staring for so long. She had tied them in a bundle of cloth she'd torn from her sleeve and slowly placed it in his hands.

Shinji: (quietly) "...Thank you..."

Nodding, she left him to his grief. Kensei stepped close and grasped his friend's shoulder.

Kensei: "They took Hiyori hours ago. We've done everything we can here... Let's go."

He silently led Shinji to the ward that healed his friends and left the darkness behind. Lisa watched people come and go, knowing that those two words he'd spoken to her would be all he would say for quite some time.

-  
Back at the present...

Ichigo sat enraptured by the emotions flowing through the room.

Hiyori: "So, now you know."

He looked up, surprised he hadn't noticed her leaning on the door frame during the memories she longed to forget.

Ichigo: "Hiyori..."

Hiyori: (turning her moist eyes away) "Save it."

With that, she left the silent room. All anyone could do was watch her go and wonder what was to come.

Ichigo walked nearly in a trance. There was so much about the Vizoreds he still didn't know and it seemed that every bit of new information was wrought with pain. He slowly came back to reality as a voice called out to him.

Orihime: (waving) "Ichigo!"

She froze as he looked up. His face was worn, his eyes a mirror of the devastation that he'd envisioned during the history that had unfolded before him.

Ichigo: (forcing a small grin) "Sorry I'm late."

Orihime: "Are you all right? If you're not feeling well, maybe you should go home and rest."

Ichigo: "I'm okay. Just thinking."

He tried not to look into the mask of concern searching his face.

Ichigo: "Come on, they'll be waiting for us."

They walked toward Urahara's in silence. Orihime occasionally sent a glance toward her friend, but he seemed lost to another world. About a block away from their destination, Ichigo stopped at a tug on his sleeve. Orihime had ceased walking and looked to him for answers.

Orihime: "Is it...bad?"

Finally meeting her eyes, he dropped the fake smile. There was no point now.

Ichigo: "Yeah, it's bad."

Without thought, he related the story to her right there beside the street. When he'd finished, he looked up to see a shuddering form. Orihime covered her mouth with her hand, tears steaming down her face.

Ichigo: (gently touching her arm) "I'm sorry...I guess I shouldn't have told you everything."

Orihime: (wiping her face) "No...It's all right. I think I'm starting to understand just a little of their pain...To go through something like that...I can't even imagine..."

She was surprised to be pulled into a soft hug.

Ichigo: "It's a lot to absorb. You don't have to come today if you don't want to."

Orihime: (resolutely) "Misako needs me. I can't let her down."

After he'd stepped back, Ichigo was relieved to see the determined look in his friend's face.

Ichigo: "Are you sure you're all right?"

Orihime: (nodding) "I can't leave just her. Especially now that - ... (summoning a grin) They need us, Ichigo."

Ichigo: (slightly smiling) "You're right."

Orihime: (walking passed him) "If you don't hurry up, I'll go on without you."

He grinned to himself as he followed her. The details were harsh and they'd obviously hit her deep, but he knew Orihime wasn't the type to walk away from someone in need. He knew she'd face Misako with a smile, even knowing the horror that trailed behind her.

-  
That afternoon, Orihime had set up a healing field and sat watching Misako sleep. Misako dreamt of days gone by and smiled softly beneath the glow of energy.

300 years ago...

Bored with his lieutenant duties, Shinji had decided to go on patrol in the world of the living. It wasn't long before he heard a scream. Following it to the source, he found a whole overshadowed by a huge hollow in a clearing. She had fallen to the ground, terrified.

Woman: (throwing a rock) "Go away!"

She froze in a combination of surprise and relief when a dark-robed man landed in front of her. He had long blonde hair tied behind him and held his blade with confidence.

Shinji: "And just when I was starting to get bored."

The hollow shrieked and moved back a pace, readying to strike.

Hollow: "This is my prey, Soul Reaper."

Shinji: (grinning) "Not anymore."

Before she could absorb what was happening, the man was gone. She spotted him in the air, making a slice with his blade. The hollow's limb fell to the dirt, causing it to roar in anger. Shinji landed near the girl and gave a comforting smile.

Shinji: "You'll be all right. This won't take long."

Woman: (terrified) "Behind you!"

He blocked the attack without moving from where he stood.

Shinji: (annoyed) "Geez, these things are such a pain."

In two swift movements, the beast was dispatched, its mask falling into pieces. Shinji sheathed his sword and turned back to the frightened spirit.

Shinji: (offering a hand) "Are you all right?"

She nodded as he helped her up.

Woman: (peering into his face) "Who are you?"

Shinji: "I'm a soul reaper."

She tilted her head, confused.

Shinji: "We protect people like you from things like that hollow."

She looked behind him, where the beast had been.

Woman: "That thing was a hollow? Why was it after me?"

Shinji: "You have a decent amount of spirit pressure. It probably thought you'd make a good snack."

Woman: (glancing at her hand) "Spirit pressure?"

He, too, looked and noticed he had yet to let go. Sheepishly grinning, he took a step back.

Shinji: "It's a long story, but you'll learn all about it in the Soul Society."

She was intrigued, but paled as he drew his zanpaktou once more.

Shinji: "I won't hurt you. This is a konso. You'll go to a safer place."

Woman: "Wait!"

He gave a curious look.

Shinji: "I promise, it won't hurt. Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it."

Woman: "Can I at least know the name of the man that saved me?"

Dropping his arm to his side, he smiled pleasantly.

Shinji: "Hirako Shinji."

Woman: (bowing) "Yamagawa Misako."

He found himself bowing in response. If only his subordinates gave him this much respect...

Shinji: (turning his blade around) "Are you ready?"

Misako: "Will I see you there?"

He paused, caught off guard. This should have been a standard trip with no strings, but this meeting was different. The innocence in her eyes and the warmth in her smile hit him deep. Shaking it off, he lilted his head as if in thought.

Shinji: "Maybe...I mean, if you enroll in the academy, it's quite possible."

Misako: "Academy? You mean, become a soul reaper like you?"

Shinji: (tauntingly) "You think you can take a hollow with a rock? That takes guts. You'll make it."

She lowered her face, blushing.

Misako: (softly) "I didn't know what else to do..."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he waited for her to meet his gaze.

Shinji: (drawing the hilt closer) "It's time."

Misako: "Wait...Just once more."

Shinji: (sighing) "What now?"

Misako: "I haven't thanked you for saving me."

She smiled softly, catching his attention again.

Misako: "Can I ask a favor before we part?"

Shinji: (bemused) "I suppose."

Misako: "Close your eyes...(reading his expression) You asked me first."

Grinning to himself, he gave in and did so. A moment later, his eyes opened in surprise as he felt her lips upon his cheek. She blushed deeply as she stepped back.

Misako: (bowing) "Thank you for saving me, Hirako-san."

Slowly snapping out of it, he nodded in acknowledgment. She took a deep breath.

Misako: (closing her eyes) "I'm ready."

It was over almost too soon. Shinji stood alone and chuckled to himself. Maybe coming to this world wasn't such a bad idea.

When he got back to the soul society, his captain was waiting with a irritated look on his face.

Captain: "Where have you been?!"

Shinji: (nonchalantly) "I went for a walk to the world of the living. Nothing special...You know, patrolled around, purified a hollow."

Captain: (sighing) "Next time you feel like going on an adventure, please tell someone."

He left the room, shaking his head. Across the way, Lts. Love and Kensei sat conversing.

Kensei: (smirking) "He won't always let you off the hook like that."

Shinji: (flopping into his seat) "Yeah, yeah."

Love: "A hollow, huh?"

Shinji: (staring at the ceiling) "What of it?"

Love: (teasing) "I don't think a simple hollow is enough to make you grin like that."

Shinji: (snapping to attention) "What are you talking about?!"

Kensei: "It's written all over your face. There's something you're not telling us."

Shinji turned his gaze elsewhere, trying to ignore the intrigued faces before him.

Shinji: (waving it off) "I saved someone. That's all."

Kensei: (proddingly) "A female someone?"

Shinji glared with a slight twitch, but avoided making eye contact.

Shinji: "Why does it matter?"

Love and Kensei exchanged a sly glance.

Love: "Must have been a looker."

Shinji turned, ready to retort when he paused.

Love: "Well?"

Shinji: (sighing) "All right, you got me."

His friends snickered amongst themselves while he tried to look mad.

Kensei: "Does she have a name?"

Shinji: "Yamagawa Misako."

Love: (grinning) "If you got married, it'd be Hirako Misako."

Kensei: (taunting) "It rhymes and it sounds stupid."

Shinji: (throwing a pillow) "Shut up!"

They laughed at his red face.

Shinji: "It's not like we'll ever meet again, geez."

-  
285 years ago...

Shinji stirred to a familiar voice.

Love: "Get up, already. We've gotta meet the new recruits."

He sat up, yawning.

Shinji: "Why do we always have to do this?"

Love: (grinning) "Lieutenant s duty. Now hurry up."

Several minutes later, they arrived at the training grounds. The newbies were lined up and awaiting orders. Shinji stood beside the pedestal for ceremony more than anything. He was just glad he didn't have to make any speeches.

Love: (nudging his friend) "Stay with it. They've started announcing the squad assignments."

Shinji: (bored out of his mind) "Joy."

It took most of the day through various speeches and ceremonies, but now they were almost done and he could get back to his own quarters. He tried to look interested for the keen faces before him. He suddenly jerked to attention at another jab from his friend.

Shinji: "What?!"

Love: (smirking) "Didn't you hear that last announcement?"

Shinji: "Why?"

Love pointed to the assignment table and the girl approaching it.

Love: "They just called 'Yamagawa Misako' to pick up her papers. Wasn't that the name of that girl that had you goofy a few years ago?"

He darted his gaze around Love.

Shinji: "It couldn't be."

Love: (bemused) "Is that her?"

Shinji: (flabbergasted) "I don't believe this..."

Love: "Well, you did say you told her about that academy."

Shinji: "Yeah, but I never thought - ..."

He stopped dead in his sentence as she looked over. She blushed and waved before moving to her next station. He nervously waved back, unaware of his expression. Love started laughing as she disappeared from sight.

Shinji: (snapping out of it) "What's so funny?!"

Love: "You should have seen your face."

He tried to glare at him, but was more interested in where Yamagawa had gotten off to.

Several weeks later, Misako stood before her captain, her head lowered.

Mikifune: "You do understand what I'm getting at, don't you?"

Misako: "Yes, ma'am. I'll start a new regiment right away."

Mikifune: "Try to see if you can get a seated officer to help you. I'll ask Sarugaki if you like."

Misako: (waving nervously) "Please, don't trouble yourself. I'll take care of it."

A snicker caught both attentions.

Shinji: "Sounds like your in trouble, already."

Mikifune: (turning) "Lt. Hirako... I didn't know you were acquainted."

He stepped closer with a wide grin. Misako blushed deeply and tried not to catch his eye.

Shinji: (crossing his arms) "So, you need a tutor?"

Misako: (keeping her face low) "Y-yes, sir. I badly need to improve my swordsmanship."

Shinji: (acting bored) "Is that all?"

Mikifune: "Don't bother yourself, Lieutenant It's being taken care of."

Shinji: "Well, if all she needs is some lessons, I'll do it."

Misako: (darting her glance up) "What?!"

The two looked at her in surprise. Noting her outburst, she again reddened.

Misako: "Forgive my manners, Lt. I couldn't possibly - ...I'm sure you're very busy."

Mikifune: (teasing) "Actually, I hear he's pretty lazy."

Shinji: "Hey!"

Misako chuckled, but quickly caught herself.

Mikifune: "If it isn't too much trouble, perhaps you could give her some pointers on your free time."

Shinji: "No trouble at all."

Mikifune: (nodding) "Then it's settled. (sternly) Yamagawa, don't waste his time."

Misako: (bowing) "Yes, ma'am."

Her captain left them to their training. Misako shuffled nervously, being alone with him.

Shinji: (taunting) "Am I that scary?"

Misako: "No!...I mean -..."

She blushed and tried to hide her face. He cracked up.

Misako: "What's so funny?!"

Shinji: (grinning) "You blush way too easily."

Misako: "I do not!"

Shinji: "Oh?"

He held her gaze until her color deepened again. He snickered at her.

Misako: (turning away) "Shut up!"

Shinji: (stifling himself) "Sorry...Sorry."

Misako: (slowly relaxing) "You really want to train me?...Why?"

Shinji: (shrugging) "Why not? We're supposed to help subordinates."

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to face him.

Misako: (resolutely) "I'll do my best!"

Shinji: "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

Misako: "Of course not! Why would - ?"

She stopped her question, getting her answer from his expression.

Misako: (trying not to blush) "...Well...Don't think I became a soul reaper just to chase after you...Because I didn't!"

He laughed again at her red face.

Misako: (covering her cheeks) "I wish you wouldn't laugh. It makes it harder to stop."

Shinji: (waving it off) "Sorry; My fault...It's not that bad."

Misako: (hopeful) "It's not?"

Shinji: (bluntly) "It is."

Misako: "I don't remember you being this mean!"

Shinji: (scratching his ear) "And I don't remember you being this loud."

She collapsed back into herself. He caught himself from chuckling and turned to leave.

Misako: "Where are you going?"

Shinji: "The training grounds. Aren't you coming?"

Misako: (nodding) "Yes."

She caught up with him and they headed out.

Shinji: "I didn't mean to embarrass you, you know."

Misako: "That's okay..."

Shinji: "It really isn't a big deal. Just a little reddening; That's all."

Misako: (squinting) "You're not gonna say something mean again, are you?

Shinji: (looking ahead) "Nope. Actually...It's kind of cute."

She paused in her tracks, unsure how to respond.

Shinji: (not waiting for her to catch up) "Are you coming or not?"

Two months passed. Misako was gradually improving her technique. She ran at Shinji with everything she had, but he batted the sword from her hand like a toy.

Misako: "Not again!"

Shinji: (smirking) "I think I know what your problem is."

Misako: (fetching her blade, annoyed) "And what would that be?"

Shinji: "Your grip is all wrong."

Misako: (glancing at her hands) "It is?"

Shinji: (teasing) "I'm surprised you graduated, holding it like that."

She hung her head in defeat. He was right.

Shinji: (stepping close) "Here."

Coming up behind her, he moved his arms about her shoulders, adjusting her fingers. She tried so hard not to blush, but she couldn't help it; He was so close. At least he didn't laugh anymore. Though, he did start to redden a bit himself when he noticed how they were standing.

Shinji: (carefully letting go) "Hold it like that from now on."

She nodded, hoping he wouldn't see just how flushed she was. Purposefully looking away from her as he circled back around, he tried to shake off his nerves.

Shinji: (pointing) "Now, hit the target."

Stepping forward, she did just that. The dummy fell in two pieces with ease.

Misako: (beaming) "I did it!"

Shinji: (grinning) "I knew you could."

Letting her smile drop, she bowed before him.

Misako: "Thank you so much for helping come this far, Hirako-san."

Shinji: (crossing his arms) "That's another thing you can fix."

Misako: (confused) "Huh?"

Shinji: "I think you know me well enough by now to stop being so formal."

Misako: (reddening) "But...You're a ranked officer! It wouldn't be proper to - ..."

Shinji: (waving it off) "Who's around to hear you?"

She glanced about. They were all alone. They'd been training in a forgotten corner of the grounds. It was out of the way, but private, and after each day's routine, they could sit on the little hill nearby and stare into the river.

Misako: "All right...Shinji."

He grinned wide. She was actually relaxed when she said his name.

Misako: "If there's anything I could ever do to repay your kindness, you need only ask."

Shinji: (knowingly) "When the time is right."

She let her curiosity drop. It was late and she needed to get back to the barracks. After another curtious bow, she left. He watched her go, only noticing someone else was near when they cleared their throat.

Shinji: (turning) "What?"

Kensei: (smirking) "Still playing ignorant?"

Surprisingly, Shinji simply shrugged and walked away. Kensei shook his head and returned to his own squad.

The next day, the squads were running through training. When they broke for lunch, Misako sat by her new best friend.

Hiyori: "Looks like you're doing better out there."

Misako: (pouring the tea) "Thank you. I've had some extra help."

Hiyori drank deeply. Misako had a special way of brewing the leaves that made it taste extraordinary.

Hiyori: "I heard. Who'd you get to help you, anyway?"

Misako: "Shi - (correcting herself) Lt. Hirako."

Hiyori: (fighting off an eye twitch) "You're joking..."

Misako: "You know each other?"

Hiyori: (turning away) "You could say that...Idiot..."

Misako: (chuckling) "Am I?"

Hiyori: (glancing back) "I meant him, but...yeah, you too, I guess."

Misako: "Thanks for helping me with my hand-to-hand, Hiyori-chan. With such good mentors, I'll catch up in no time."

Hiyori: "Just do your best. Then you won't have to work with that pinhead anymore."

Misako: "I take it you don't get along."

Hiyori: (shrugging) "He bugs me, that's all."

Misako stared off toward their secret training spot, in thought.

Hiyori: "Hey."

Misako: "Hmm?"

Hiyori: "If he ever tries anything, let me know and I'll break his arm."

Misako: (blushing brightly) "It's nothing like that!"

Hiyori held a cool expression as Misako realized her outburst.

Hiyori: (knowingly grinning) "Then why did you turn so red?"

Misako tried to find the words, but ended up laughing along with her friend.

Another few months passed. Misako was doing much better; Better than she thought possible. Shinji actually seemed to be having trouble. He went to block, not noticing the leg swinging toward him. She smiled to herself; She had him this time. He fell to the dirt with a thud. Pointing her sword toward his chest, she grinned in victory.

Shinji: "You actually got me."

Tossing her blade aside, she lent a hand to help him up.

Shinji: (dusting off) "I'd have to say that would have impressed your captain."

Misako: (staring toward the water) "No."

Shinji: (stepping closer) "Oh?"

Misako: (turning to face him) "You're going easy on me. Even I can see that."

He tried to think up an excuse, but sighed in defeat.

Misako: (softly smiling) "But thank you for taking me this far."

Shinji: (smirking) "When you really knock me on my ass, then thank me."

Misako: (chuckling) "Deal."

As the days passed, the training got harder. If Misako felt at all that he was holding back, she would drop her sword and refuse to spar, and so he'd had to give her some tough lessons. She fell to one knee, out of breath.

Shinji: "Had enough?"

Misako: (glaring) "Never."

He'd slowly become accustomed to that look of determination in her eyes and he'd come to respect it.

Misako: (struggling to her feet) "Again."

Shinji: (waving) "Come on, then."

She gripped the hilt of her zanpaktou and charged. Catching him off guard, she grinned at the look of surprised as she pressed her blade with more force. A quick move and he'd broken free. Turning to tease her, he was uneasy to find her missing. The sound of metal slicing air...He froze. She stepped around with a smug look as his hair fell loose. The tie had been severed and fell to the dirt. He smiled in genuine amusement.

Shinji: "Not bad."

Misako: (taunting) "Not bad? Try again."

Shinji: (nodding) "All right; Excellent."

The tables seemed to be turning. As she got more comfortable around Shinji, he got more nervous around her.

Misako: (sheathing her sword) "Better."

He was about to comment when he found himself in a sudden embrace. Slowly, he grinned and returned the gesture. When she had let go, he was surprised to see she wasn't red at all...but he was. She snickered as she let go. He stood almost breathless as her hands reached for him. Carefully watching every movement, he dared not speak. Tugging the loose hair to frame his face, she smiled.

Misako: "I think it looks better this way."

Shinji: (avoiding eye contact) "I kept tied back because I didn't want it in the way."

Misako: (grinning) "What's the point of long hair if you never wear it down?"

His hair was somewhere near his waist at this point. He shrugged it off...But each day they'd met after that, he'd always worn it loose.

One day after practice, they were sitting on their little hill, side by side. It was turning to winter and the breeze was chill. Noticing her shiver, he playfully nudged her arm.

Misako: "Hmm?"

Shinji: (nodding over) "Come on."

Misako: (slightly red) "What do you mean?"

Shinji: (teasingly looking away) "Fine. Sit there and freeze."

After sharing a sly smile, she slowly got closer. By the end of the evening, she was resting against his chest, his arms wrapped about her.

Misako: (toying with his hair) "I'm glad no one can see us."

Shinji: "Would you be embarrassed?"

Misako: (shaking her head) "I don't want to get you in trouble."

Shinji: (chuckling) "You don't have to worry about that."

She twisted around to face him.

Misako: "But - "

Shinji: "I know; Seated officer...But...We're on different squads and that means I have no influence over your status."

Misako: "You mean - ?"

Shinji: (shrugging) "This sort of thing happens from time to time."

Misako: (shying her gaze) "What sort?"

He gave heartfelt grin as he palmed her face back toward him. Her eyes trembled as they met his.

Shinji: "Remember before...When you said I only had to ask for 'payment'?"

Misako: (nervously eying him) "Yes..."

Shinji: "I know what I want...If it's all right."

Misako: (starting to blush) "What is it?"

Shinji: (pulling her closer) "Just a kiss."

She smiled softly and began to nod. Leaning in, it seemed like everything around them faded away. Nothing else mattered at that very moment when their lips met. He smiled sincerely as they parted.

Shinji: (teasing) "You're not blushing."

Misako: (touching her face) "I'm not?"

She could feel the heat in her cheeks, but she wasn't about to argue.

Shinji: (coyly) "Maybe I should try again."

In the distance, two figures watched.

Hiyori: "That's disgusting."

Love: (laughing) "It's about time."

Hiyori made gagging noises as they left them to their privacy. She'd become close friends with Misako. Being the fourth seat, she looked out for her...But this was something she couldn't cover up for long. She mercilessly teased Misako about it when she returned to the barracks that night, but it didn't seem to bother her.

Hiyori: "I mean, yeah he's a good guy and all...But how could you kiss *that*?"

Misako: "Actually, - "

Hiyori: (waving) "Don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

They shared playful banter until 'lights out' was called.

Misako: (unfolding her blankets) "Hiyori-chan..."

Hiyori: "Yeah?"

Misako: "...Thank you."

Hiyori: "For what?"

Misako: "You've been one of my few friends since I got here...Like a sister. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate that."

Hiyori: (making faces) "Blegh...Now you're gonna get all mushy with me, too?"

Misako: (chuckling) "I'm sorry. I just had to say it."

Hiyori smiled, though she tried to hide it. It really was nice having someone to call 'friend'.

A few weeks later, Misako nervously responded to her summons. Her captain had called her in for an evaluation. The squad lieutenant and the new third seat, Hiyori, were sitting beside their leader when Misako entered.

Misako: (bowing) "Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am."

Mikifune: "Be seated."

Hiyori sent a reassuring smile as she did so.

Mikifune: "Several things have come to my attention lately."

Misako: (nervously) "Oh?"

Mikifune: "Relax. You not here on account of your budding romance."

Misako: (looking down) "Yes, ma'am."

Mikifune: "You've made excellent progress since your extra training started. I managed to catch a glimpse of you sparring with Sarugaki the other day. I'm impressed."

Misako: "You're too kind."

Mikifune: "However..."

Hiyori glanced over in interest.

Mikifune: "You main strength still lies in kido. I've spoken with Captain Tessai and he is willing to give you a place, possibly as a seated officer, depending on the exam."

Hiyori: "But - !"

The captain raised her hand for silence.

Mikifune: "I know you two are close, but I think this is what's best for you, Yamagawa."

Misako: "I understand. (bowing) Thank you."

Mikifune: "Take a few days to mull it over and then give me your decision."

There was more talk of various things before the meeting was over. When all was said and done, Misako and Hiyori walked back to the barracks together.

Misako: "You've been awfully quiet."

Hiyori: (staring ahead) "Like she said - It's your choice. Why should I care if you go to another squad?"

Misako paused and waited for her friend to face her.

Misako: "I know you don't want me to go, but I won't be leaving you. We'll still see each other around."

Hiyori: (glancing away, annoyed) "I know that."

Misako: "Especially if I get ranked."

Hiyori: "What do you mean 'if'?! Have some confidence!"

Misako: (chuckling) "All right."

Noticing the position of the sun, Misako realized just how late it was.

Hiyori: (waving her off) "I know. You've got a date."

Misako: (blushing) "Yes."

She turned to walk away, but stopped when her friend spoke.

Hiyori: "Hey! If ever makes you cry, tell him I'll kick his ass!"

Misako: (waving cheerfully) "I will!"

Misako wasn't quite used to being alone with Shinji in his quarters yet, but she made the best of it. She brewed tea while he conversed with a subordinate at the door. When the man had been dismissed, Shinji sat at the small table with a sigh. It had been a long day.

Misako: (pouring his tea) "Is everything all right?"

Shinji: "Just the normal tedium."

Misako: "Is that why you came to the other world that day? To get away from it?"

Shinji: (wryly) "Exactly why."

Blowing the steam from his cup, he made a slight toasting motion and drank. He froze after one sip and stared into his tea.

Misako: "Is something wrong? You don't like it?"

Shinji: "This...Is the best tea I've ever tasted."

Misako: (blushing) "It's nothing special. Hiyori drinks it all the time."

Shinji: "That little - !...She's been holding on me! (playfully glaring) You both have."

Misako: (waving nervously) "It's nothing, really."

Shinji: "What do you put it in?"

Misako: (coyly) "It's my secret blend. I can't *tell* you."

Shinji: (sighing) "Fine...If you won't tell me, you'll just have to make it for me every day."

Misako: (smiling) "Deal."

They idly chatted for some time while they ate. After a while, they went out to the balcony for some fresh air. She could tell something was up by the look on his face.

Misako: "What is it?"

Shinji: "Aren't you going to tell me something?"

Firstly looking confused, she slowly grinned.

Misako: "You've already heard."

Shinji: "Hachi mentioned something of it."

Misako: "I'm not sure what I should do yet..."

Shinji: "I think...You should do whatever feels right."

Misako: (flatly) "That's not much help."

He drew her into his arms, holding her back close to him.

Shinji: "I think it sounds like a good idea, but if you'd be happier where you are..."

She sighed in thought.

Shinji: "I don't care what squad you choose. Just be happy."

She chuckled suddenly, confusing him.

Shinji: "What's so funny?"

Misako: (turning to face him) "You just reminded me of something Hiyori said. That's all."

Shinji: (raising an eyebrow) "And what would that be?"

Misako: "She said if you ever make me cry, she'd beat you to a pulp."

Shinji: (teasingly looking away) "Sounds like something she'd say...She just wants an excuse to hit me."

Misako: (pulling his face back toward her) "I think you're right."

Shinji: "She's always had it out for me..."

Misako: (smiling softly) "Me, too."

Gently kissing him, she leaned into his chest.

Shinji: (taunting) "Is that right? Maybe I'd understand if you were a little more convincing..."

He grinned as she held him tightly.

Misako: (quietly) "Shinji-kun...I've always been too nervous to say it until now, but - ..."

Shinji: (pressing her closer) "I love you, too."

They stood like that under the stars for what seemed like hours. They only thing that snapped Misako from her reverie was the evening bell.

Misako: (suddenly pulling back) "Oh, no! That was last call!"

Shinji: (calmly) "I guess it was."

Misako: (peering over the railing) "I won't be able to get into the barracks!"

Shinji: (with a sly grin) "Looks like you'll just have to stay here tonight."

Misako: (blushing deeply) "But what will people say?"

Gently wrapping a hand around her waist, he smiled reassuringly.

Shinji: "They won't say anything...Or I'll kill the ones Hiyori leaves alive."

She laughed despite herself. True enough, anyone who was dumb enough to openly question her honor would pay dearly for it. Having calmed down, she followed him inside.

Shinji: "If you like, you can have my room and I'll sleep out here."

Misako: (coyly) "But what if I get lonely? I'm used to being surround by people in the barracks."

Shinji: (grinning) "Then again..."

After some teasing, it was decided they would share the bed. He knew better than do anything stupid and she trusted him. It felt good to hold her this way. He never wanted to let go. Eventually, she rolled over and nestled into his chest. With one arm around her waist and the other hand entwined with hers, it felt like things couldn't possibly get any better...But he was wrong.  
He was half-asleep when she stirred enough to wake him. It was a gentle waking. He slowly came to with a tingle down his spine. She was kissing his neck and nibbling his ear. He was a little surprised she was being so affectionate, but he had no mind to complain.

Shinji: (tauntingly) "What are you doing?"

Misako: (between kisses) "Nothing..."

When she leaned over him to look his eyes, he saw an amorous glow in hers. He laid breathless, unsure what would happen. Gently stroking his face, she smiled softly.

Shinji: "I could get used to that look."

Misako: (teasingly tracing his lips) "You might have to."

Tender kisses and warm embraces carried on into the night. Nothing heavy happened, but it was better that way. Misako had an innocent charm to her and he didn't want to ruin that just yet. The next morning, Shinji awoke to find his love cuddled in his embrace. He smiled and softly kissed her ear to arouse her. She awoke with a deep stretch. Rolling toward him, she smiled.

Misako: "Good morning."

A gentle kiss to start the day and he enjoyed another brewing of Misako's wondrous tea. A few glances were shot when she left his quarters, but no one dared say anything about it. When she got back to the barracks, Hiyori was waiting with a slight twitch.

Misako: (nervously) "Hiyori-chan...Good morning."

Hiyori: "Where were you last night?"

Misako: "I accidentally fell asleep at Shinji's and - ..."

Hiyori: (cutting her off) "Just be glad there's someone to cover your ass."

Misako: (slightly bowing) "Yes. Thank you."

Hiyori didn't ask anymore questions. She really didn't want to know, but Misako assured her everything was fine. Later that day, they approached their captain.

Misako: (bowing) "Captain, I've made my decision."

Mikifune: "Oh?"

Misako: "As much as I enjoy being part of this squad, I think my best interest lies elsewhere."

Mikifune: "I see. Very well, I'll arrange a meeting with Tessai for you."

Misako: "Thank you, Taicho."

With a brief glance at her lieutenant, they departed. Hiyori wasn't happy that Misako was leaving, but she tried to be happy for her nonetheless. She had gained more than friend over the last several months, more like family, and tried to at least support her new sibling however she could.

Months later, a celebration was being planned. Kensei had been promoted to captain and his friends had set up a party for the occasion. It was insisted that Misako make the ceremonial tea. Everyone had heard so much about it. Sure enough, when the festivities started, it was a smash hit. As the sun set, though, the sake made its way through the crowd.  
As the hours passed, Misako had taken in more than her fill. She was laughing about most of what was said and held onto Shinji for balance. He didn't mind. It was actually kind of funny to see her like this. Hiyori stuck close by in case her sister got out of hand.

Misako: "Kensei! (hugging him) Congratulations!"

Kensei: (nervously patting her back) "Thanks."

She leaned onto him and tried to focus her vision.

Misako: "I never really noticed how fluffy your hair is."

Hiyori tried not laugh and Shinji just shook his head.

Kensei: "... I think it's about time someone took you home."

She giggled as she fell into Shinji again.

Misako: "But it's still early!"

With that, she leaned over the railing and emptied her stomach.

Hiyori: (smirking) "Nice."

Shinji: (helping her steady herself) "Come on. You need to sleep this off."

Misako: "I'm not tired yet."

She barely finished her sentence before passing out in his arms.

Shinji: (sighing) "Who knew she'd drink so much?"

Hiyori: (waving) "She's all yours. I took care of her last time."

Shinji: (grinning) "Sorry about this."

Kensei: "Don't worry about it. Just make sure she gets home."

Scooping her into his arms, Shinji nodded and carried her off.

Kensei: "You could have warned him."

Hiyori: (snickering) "Yeah, but it's funnier this way."

The next morning, Misako found herself waking with a throbbing headache. It was only after sitting up, that she noticed she wasn't alone.

Misako: (tugging her kimono closed) "Shinji!...(glancing about) What happened?"

Shinji: (assuringly) "Relax. Nothing happened."

With a relieved sigh, she slowly eased into reality.

Shinji: (offering a cup of water) "Drink this; You'll feel better."

Misako: (graciously accepting it) "Thanks...How stupid was I last night?"

Shinji: (sniggering) "You were drunk off your ass."

Misako: (hanging her head) "Oh no..."

Shinji: "It was pretty funny."

Misako: (reddening) "How am I going to apologize to all of those people?"

Shinji: "Don't worry about it. Everyone gets that way at some point."

Misako: "The last thing I remember was trying to get Hiyori to dance with me..."

Shinji: (grinning wide) "That was hilarious."

Misako: (tossing a pillow) "Shut up!"

A few snickers were passed as she walked the grounds, but no one said anything directly for fear of a Sarugaki special. Over the next few days, it was generally laughed off and she was glad for that.

Months later, another sparring match was going well. She had Shinji on the ropes and both were nearly out of breath.

Misako: "Give up?"

Shinji: (looking around) "Huh? I thought I heard something that wanted to be a threat."

She mildly glared and went in for the win. A few more blows were exchanged. It seemed so familiar...An unexpected strong attack and sweeping kick from below. He hit the ground hard.

Shinji: (slightly wincing) "I think you broke my ass."

Misako: "Did not...Big baby."

Shinji: (staring up) "Are you going to help me up or just leave me here?"

Misako: (pointing her blade at him) "Not until you tell me if this is an actual victory."

Shinji: (sighing) "Does it look like I let this happen?"

Misako: (carefully eying him) "...No."

Sheathing her sword, she reached out a hand. Grabbing ahold, he caught her off guard and pulled her down. Falling into him, she blushed in shock.

Shinji: (slyly grinning) "Oops."

Misako: (laughing) "So, this was your plan all along!"

Shinji: (sheepishly) "What plan?"

Misako: "I bet I can still get up faster."

Shinji: "Oh?"

They tugged on one another playfully until they eventually rolled down the hill. She laughed on the way down, but laid breathless beneath his weight when they had stopped. Looking into her eyes, he smiled sincerely. All track of time was lost as things became more complex. After while, they both froze at a grough "AHEM" behind them. In one swift motion, she'd knocked Shinji aside and tugged her clothing into place.

Misako: (nervously grinning) "Imoto-chan...What are you - ?"

Hiyori: (cutting her off) "Don't give me that!"

Shinji sighed as he sat up and dusted himself off.

Hiyori: (pointing) "And you!"

Shinji: (cautiously waving) "Let's not be hasty."

Hiyori: (stomping his face) "DIE!"

Misako struggled to her feet during the ensuing assault.

Misako: (desperately trying to stop her friend) "Stop!"

Hiyori: (pulling loose) "He deserves it!"

Misako: (pleadingly) "Please...Stop."

Hiyori flinched at the expression before her. With a begrudging sigh, she stepped away from Shinji's twitching form.

Hiyori: "Fine, but don't expect any more favors!"

Before anyone could respond, she'd run off.

Misako: (kneeling beside him) "Are you all right?"

Shinji: (holding his head) "I'll live."

Misako: "You're bleeding!"

She quickly held her sleeve to his nose.

Misako: (trying to smile) "I'm sorry."

Shinji: "It's not your fault she's crazy."

A half-hearted chuckle was the only response. Hiyori glared from a distance as the couple headed off.

Once home, Shinji sat quietly as Misako gently wiped the blood from his face. The last bell tolled in the background, but neither cared.

Misako: (quietly) "I'm sorry."

Shinji: "For what?"

Misako: (rinsing the rag in a bowl) "For this."

Shinji: "I'm the idiot that started something out where someone could see us."

Silently, she moved closer and held him tightly. Things seemed to have gotten more complicated as of late and she couldn't explain why.

Shinji: (placing an arm around her waist) "It's not as bad as it looks."

Misako: "I know."

She stayed by his side that night, silent, but ever ready to offer a comforting hand were it needed.

A year passed. Misako was blindly being pulled along by Shinji's guiding hand.

Misako: "Shinji-kun, I'll trip!"

Shinji: "I won't let you fall."

Misako: (struggling to keep pace) "But - "

Shinji: (pausing) "You don't trust me?"

She ran into him with a soft thud. Placing a hand on his chest, she smiled.

Misako: "Of course I do."

A moment later and they were back on their trek. It seemed like a very long walk. She wondered where they were headed, but left the blindfold untouched. Eventually, they stopped.

Misako: "Can I look yet?"

Shinji: "Almost."

She grinned as he fiddled with something nearby.

Shinji: "Now."

Pulling the blindfold free, she squinted into the setting sun. It was the old training grounds. A picnic had been set on the little hill. Taking it in, she saw his waiting smile and the evening colors beginning to reflect in the river's gentle current.

Misako: "What's all of this?"

Shinji: "Just a treat."

He led her to the blanket where they sat and sipped sake. It was a lovely sunset, befitting the sentiment. After the twilight had begun to settle in, his expression started to give him away.

Misako: "What are you up to?"

Shinji: "Me? Nothing. What makes you think I'm up to something?"

Misako: (coyly) "That response."

He grinned, trying to pass it off, but finally gave in.

Shinji: "All right. I brought you out here for a nice evening. You've earned it."

Misako: "You say that like I've actually done something."

He pushed passed the comment with a cool grin.

Shinji: "I brought you something. Close your eyes."

She couldn't help but smile as she did so. A few faint sounds passed and then something cool on her skin. She held her hair aside as he tied off the necklace.

Shinji: "All right. You can look."

She lightly gasped at its beauty. It was intricately made with stones that let the starlight dance off of them.

Misako: (blushing) "I couldn't possibly accept something like this...It's too beautiful."

Shinji: (grinning) "I hope you change your mind. That necklace has a story behind it."

Misako: "It does?"

Shinji: "It's been passed through my family for generations. (idly looking away) ...It's traditionally offered to one's bride."

She sat breathless. Inadvertently fingering the beads, she began to smile as tears formed.

Shinji: (pretending to be uninterested) "So, do you want it or not?"

He glanced back nervously, but met with a look of pure bliss. Before he knew it, Misako had thrust herself into his arms, almost knocking him over. He chuckled as he caught her.

Shinji: (tauntingly) "Is that a 'yes'?"

Misako: "Yes."

He sighed in relief and held her tight. There would be no shortage of smiles this night.

Nearly half a year later, Misako sat quietly in her formal kimono. Hiyori was combing her hair for the ceremony.

Misako: "It means a lot that you're doing this for me, Imoto-chan."

Hiyori: "Yeah, yeah."

Misako gently grasped her sister's hand, smiling into the mirror.

Misako: "I mean it."

Hiyori: (sighing) "Are you sure about this? You really wanna marry (pointing outside) *that*?"

Misako: (chuckling) "You two are going to have start getting along some time, you know."

Hiyori shrugged it off as she watched Misako paint her lips. Today was the day. Everyone seemed to be making a fuss over it, too. Nearly all of the lieutenants and half of the captains were present. Yamamoto, himself, was head of ceremony. Hiyori poked her head outside and whispered something.

Hiyori: "All right. There's no hope for you now."

Misako smiled, trying to hide her welling tears. Outside the tent, her previous captain got everyone's attention.

Mikifune: "Presenting for the last time - Yamagawa Misako."

Cheers and applause ensued as she made her entrance. Most of the guests stood breathless at the intricate weavings upon her robe. Her kimono was a deep pink with white birds lined in golden thread. Hiyori had done her hair beautifully, woven around the back of her head and the through the ceremonial headpiece. She smiled sincerely as she met eyes with Shinji.

Tessai: (swelling with pride) "Just look at her. It seems we just assigned her a seat yesterday..."

Hachi nodded, smiling softly.

Kensei: (aside) "Wow, Hiyori didn't mess up on purpose."

The eighth captain and right hand girl smiled in response.

Hiyori: (punching his arm) "I heard that!"

As the couple took their place, they stared at one another blissfully.

Yamamoto: "Captain Hirako Shinji...Fourth Seat Yamagawa Misako...Are you ready to begin?"

When the ceremony had ended, they sat at the table and greeted each guest.

Love: "It's about time. It's hard to remember you two being apart."

Misako: (blushing) "Yes, it is."

Hiyori quietly stepped forward.

Misako: "Thank you so much for helping all of this to happen."

Hiyori: (waving it off) "Someone had to do it."

Love nudged her arm. After a brief glare, she stepped forward, leaning onto the table, and looked Shinji in the eye. She still wasn't used to his new rank, but she had more important matters to be mad about now.

Hiyori: "I'm not allowed to kill you, but if you ever mess up...I'll be there."

Shinji: (grinning) "I look forward to it."

Hiyori: (taking a serious tone) "Take care of my sister, Shinji."

She held his gaze as an understanding passed between them.

Shinji: "I will."

She shuffled off and let the rest of the guests have their time with the happy couple. Misako was so glad to see them finally getting along, it was difficult to keep from crying.

Late that afternoon, Shinji and Misako stood outside of a two-story house.

Misako: "Is this really ours?"

Shinji: "I just never really used it until now."

She stared in wonder as he took in their luggage. She couldn't help but start planning for the garden.

Shinji: "All right, that just leaves one more."

Glancing about, she couldn't see any more bags and then it dawned on her.

Misako: (slowly backing away) "Oh no..."

He grinned wide as he approached.

Misako: (raising a hand in objection) "You'll ruin my kimono..."

Shinji: "No I won't."

She finally gave in, laughing as he lifted her. He was very careful not to drag any fabric in the dirt. Once inside, he set her down with a smile.

Shinji: (closing the door) "Well, here we are."

Misako: (looking around) "I'm gonna get lost in here."

He turned toward her, pulling her near. Looking her in the eye, he smiled softly.

Shinji: "Welcome home, Hirako-san."

She smiled wide at the title and the ensuing kiss. After changing, they spent the evening putting things away and enjoying a simple meal.  
Later on, they stood at the head of the stairs in a warm embrace.

Misako: "Go on in. I'll be right there."

Shinji: (coyly) "Don't make me wait too long."

She blushed as he went through the door. Once it had closed, she sighed. This was it, no more holding back.

Shinji was already quite comfortable when the door once more slid open. He smiled at the nervous form in the candlelight. Carefully closing the door behind her, she stepped forward The tension rose as each took on an amorous expression. At the edge of the bed, she froze. Looking her husband directly in the eyes, she dropped her robes to the floor. Gazing over her bare form, there were no words to speak. Carefully climbing beneath the blankets, she drew herself up beside him. She tried to relax, but blushed nonetheless.

Shinji: (gently touching her face) "It's all right. There's nothing to blush about anymore."

Misako: (leaning into his palm) "I know."

They laid down close, wrapped in one another's embrace. He idly stroked her hair, kissing her forehead, and murmuring sweet nothings. She nestled as close as she dared and before she knew it, he was lovingly kissing along her neck and shoulders. She trembled beneath his touch as his hands skimmed her body. Their eyes met as each became short of breath. Shinji smiled warmly before kissing her deeply on the lips. Misako found herself pulling him closer and closer until he overshadowed her completely. Pausing one last time, he whispered to her as she nuzzled against his face. There was no going back now. She cried out as he entered her body. He gazed into her face, afraid he'd hurt her, but her expression told otherwise. Sharing a knowing grin, passion took over and carried them through the rest of the night. The stars that shone that night were those of lovers. Twilight remained as whispers of romance long after the dew had settled. When dawn finally broke, the lovers slept entwined, caressing one another with a promise that would last forever.

-  
At the present...

That night, Shinji dreamt, too. Though he dreamed of memories he'd rather forget.

150 years ago...

Shinji sat silent and motionless as various people came and went. Hiyori was still out cold in the bed beside him. Kensei leaned on the doorway, occasionally glancing over toward his friends, but what could he say?

Medic: "Excuse me, Hirako-san...May we now treat your wounds?"

He listlessly looked toward the voice, but otherwise made no movements.

Kensei: "Go ahead. He won't put up any fight."

The girl nodded nervously and began her work. Shinji never stirred aside from when someone shifted an arm out their way. Alcohol in a deep gash, resetting a broken rib, nothing caused even the slightest flicker of emotion or sensation. When all was said and done, hushed words were exchanged near the door. Eventually, Kensei stepped into the room and sat beside his comrade.

Kensei: "You should try to get some sleep."

The only response was the slight raising of Shinji's face. His eyes were sullen, his lips a drawn line.

Kensei: (sighing) "At least try, all right?"

He gave a slow nod.

Kensei: (glancing over) "They say Hiyori should be up in the morning. A little less vigor than usual, but I guess that's a lucky break, huh?"

Deciding he was being of no use, Kensei gently patted Shinji's shoulder and left the room. Outside, the others sat waiting.

Love: "How are they?"

Kensei: "Hiyori's out cold and Shinji's still in shock."

Hachi: "Captain Tessai told me what happened in the end...I just hope Shinji realizes that he saved his life."

Lisa: (solemnly) "Even if he didn't want him to."

Kensei: (glaring) "Don't say crap like that."

Lisa: (meeting his gaze) "I'm only speaking the truth."

Love: (intervening) "Come on, guys. Let's not take the stress out on each other."

Kensei: (turning) "I'm going out to find a drink. Stay here if you want...Let me know if anything changes."

He stalked from the hall with a heavy heart. He'd been there and there was nothing he could have done to help.

Love: "He's taking it pretty hard."

Hachi: "I'm sure he's feeling just as guilty as I am. I was there from start to finish and all I could do was prolong Misako's suffering."

Lisa: (touching his shoulder) "We all did what we could."

Love shifted in his seat and looked away.

Lisa: "Even if you had been there, nothing would have changed."

Love: "You don't know that."

Lisa: "It tore her in two. There's nothing anyone could have done."

Rose: (approaching) "It may sound cold, but she's right."

They all glanced up in surprise. He had just happened to be there checking on a fellow squad member when they rushed in with the fallen.

Rose: "I hear it was pretty bad."

Quiet nods and distant stares were the only response. Eventually, Lisa filled him in on had transpired. Inside the room, Shinji heard bits and pieces of what was being said. He was exhausted in all senses of the word and the drugs made his body feel even heavier, but he never laid back. He knew that the moment he closed his eyes, he'd see it all over again and it would only stand to confirm his loss.  
Hours passed, the occasional nurse checking in with a pitied expression. What was left of the night fled quickly. Not long after dawn broke, a murmur caught Shinji's attention. Hiyori sat up, swearing as she held her ribcage. Slowly taking in where she was, she looked over to the still form sitting in the bed beside hers.

Hiyori: (steadying herself) "Shinji?"

His glass eyes turned toward her and he tried to force a miniscule grin, acknowledging she was okay.

Hiyori: (glancing at their blood-soaked bandages) "So it really did happen..."

He gave a slight nod in response. Trying to lighten the mood, she decided to tease him.

Hiyori: "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

She watched from the corner of her eye, but he'd simply turned and stared out the window. As it sank in, she knew there was nothing to say, so she rolled toward the other wall and tried to hide her tears. Misako would be missed dearly.  
As the days went on, captains, lieutenants, and scores of comrades from their squads came to visit. Hiyori at least made an attempt to fool the concerned faces that came and went. Yet everyday, Shinji would pass those glazed eyes over the person beside him briefly, and return to staring off. People were beginning to lose hope. It was if his entire being had a meltdown.

Finally, they were released. Shinji stood before his now empty home for hours. When twilight began to set in, he sat on the porch and finally wept. He'd lost all track of time. How long had it been since it happened? Days? Weeks? A knock on one of the posts caught his attention.

Yoruichi: "I heard what happened...I'm sorry."

He nodded.

Yoruichi: (offering a hand) "You can't sit out here all night."

With a deep sigh, he accepted her help. Once inside, she lit some candles and tried to get him settled in. She knew it would be difficult for him to be here all alone, but she had to nudge him forward.

Yoruichi: "Well, that should about do it."

He glanced up with a haggard expression.

Yoruichi: (kneeling beside him) "There's rice on the stove. Just take it one step at a time, all right? (patting his arm) And try to get some sleep. You look terrible."

She left him to his grieving. Outside, an old friend of her own awaited her return.

Kisuke: "You sure he'll be all right in there?"

Yoruichi: "He's better off in there than the barracks...Sometimes you have to get away from the sympathy to heal."

He nodded and they headed off into the night.

Weeks passed. Shinji stared out at the garden. It had become unkempt over the last month or two. He smiled wistfully to himself as he remembered his beloved working to make everything grow.

Hiyori: "It's about time you smiled."

He jumped back in surprise. She was hanging upside down from the eave of the porch.

Shinji: (clutching his heart) "Don't do that!"

She smirked to herself. He finally spoke. Flipping down, she looked over the weeds.

Hiyori: "Man, you really let the place go."

He mildly glared sideways at her as he retook his place near the banister.

Hiyori: (leaning on the railing) "Everyone's pretty worried about you...Well, not me, but someone had to come check on you."

Shinji: (with a wan grin) "Thanks for caring."

Hiyori: "You should get out for a bit. You know, show everyone you're all right."

Shinji: "All right?"

She looked over his disheveled form. He was obviously not sleeping well and didn't seem to have eaten much either.

Hiyori: (waving it off) "You know what I mean...Has Kensei been up recently?"

Shinji: "And Lisa...They came yesterday."

Hiyori: (staring off) "You'll have to get back to your duties soon."

Shinji: "Yeah..."

She grumbled to herself. She could barely stand it.

Hiyori: (punching his arm) "Snap out of it! You're not only one that misses her, you know!"

After a brief expression of surprise, he slumped and chuckled despite himself.

Shinji: "At least some things never change."

Hiyori: (pushing him inside) "Go get dressed, already! I'm dragging you out whether you like it or not!"

And so she did. Their friends were glad to see him out and about. His smiles were pale and hollow, but recovery is never instantaneous. Slowly, things seemed to go almost back to normal. Twenty years had passed and many of the group were promoted. Love had become a captain, Kensei complained about his annoying new lieutenant, and Hachi advanced to stand beside Captain Tessai. The years rolled on and people seemingly returned to being themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: Haunted, Part 2 - by NegaDot

*Note: Bleach, characters, and other identifying information are copy written to Tite Kubo. Misako and her back story were created by NegaDot in 2010. Any similarities to other characters or persons, living or dead, is explicitly coincidental.*

When Shinji awoke the next day, he glad to have returned to the present day. He hung and arm across his face trying to ignore the nagging throb from the back of his head.

Shinji: "Ugh...Damn memories..."

That day Misako came home with the Vizoreds. Hiyori made sure her sister settled in while Shinji spoke with Urahara in hushed tones.

Kisuke: "Do you understand what I'm saying?...I know it won't be easy, but -"

Shinji: "I get it. Besides, nothing about this has been 'easy.' (glancing over to the girls)...But it's worth it."

Kisuke grinned to himself and wished them luck before leaving. The day passed slowly and quickly at the same time; Hectic and yet dragged. So much still had to be done. Misako was set up in her own room, next to Shinji's, where she could rest. Everyone took the time to come see her. She was glad to see so many old friends and it truly helped lift the burden she had caused. Kensei sat and spoke with her for some time before Hiyori kicked him out. When the night finally settled in, it was almost as if the entire base sighed in relief.

The ungodly hours slowly crept into the Vizored home. Shinji had finally passed out, one arm hanging from the bed. A knock on the door woke him. He looked up hazily, barely making out the face peering in.

Shinji: (propping himself up) "Misako? What is it?"

Misako: (meekly) "May I come in?"

Shinji: (grinning) "Do you really have to ask?"

She quietly slid into the room, closing the door behind her.

Shinji: (scooting over) "Come on."

She smiled as she snuggled against him in the warmth of the blankets.

Shinji: "You're freezing!"

Misako: "I stood in the hall for a while...I didn't want to bother you."

Shinji: (sighing) "I see your shyness has returned in my absence."

She suddenly embraced him tightly. She was shaking.

Shinji: (holding her near) "What's wrong?"

Misako: "A nightmare. It was that night...all over again..."

With those words, the memories washed over him as well.

Shinji: (pressing her closer) "That was long time ago. It's over now."

Misako: (shaking her head) "No...It isn't."

Shinji: "Don't worry about the hollow. We're taking care of everything. Urahara's researching a way to fix - ..."

His hand slid over her stomach. The wound was rather distressing.

Misako: (quietly) "I know."

A few minutes passed by in silence. Misako suddenly pulled away, worry across her face.

Misako: "Shinji-kun...Do you still love me?"

He was nearly aghast at the question, but tried to lighten things up.

Shinji: "What kind of question is that?"

Her eyes widened, waiting for a response.

Shinji: "Of course."

She smiled and cuddled back into his arms.

Misako: "Will you hold me forever?"

Shinji shifted his gaze cautiously. He knew they weren't alone. They had been waiting for just this moment.

Shinji: (coldly) "Only to drag you to Hell."

Her eyes flew open as blades were drawn. Hiyori stood on the bed behind the would-be Misako, Kensei and Rose just to either side. Each was eager for an opening. Dropping the guise, the hollow pierced her claws into Shinji's chest.

Hollow-Misako: "One move and I'll rip out his heart."

Hiyori: (sneering) "Try it."

The door flew open. The real Misako struggled to stand, her blade steaming in her hand, Lisa just behind her.

Misako: (glaring) "Get away from my husband."

Hiyori was fighting to contain herself. Seeing her wrist start to shake, Kensei reached out.

Kensei: "We need it alive."

H-M: "But you don't need this one alive, now do you?"

With a malicious grin, she drove her fingers deeper into Shinji's flesh. Hiyori took off its hand in one slice. It hissed and tried to back away, only to find Kensei's blade against its back. Shinji pulled loose the hand and threw it aside, ignoring the pain.

Shinji: (forcing a grin) "I'd say that went rather well."

Hiyori: "You're bleeding, Idiot."

Misako took a few steps before collapsing. It took everything she had to summon her zanpaktou back to her side. Lisa helped her up as they maneuvered the beast into holding. Once it was bound it properly, they took it to a supervised holding barrier underground.

Misako carefully sat on the bed.

Shinji: (holding her steady) "That was pretty stupid, you know."

She grinned meekly despite his stern gaze. He seemed oblivious to the punctures in his flesh that seeped blood over his extended hands. Hiyori sighed; They were both hopeless.

Later, in Misako's chambers, she dressed Shinji's wounds. He sat silent, knowing that he'd never win the argument. They had both taken risks, but it had worked out in the end.

Misako: (tying off the bandages) "You shouldn't be so reckless."

She turned to set down the supplies and he drew her up against him. Her shoulders rested against his chest and he nuzzled to her ear.

Shinji: "I could say the same for you."

Relaxing, she leaned into him.

Shinji: (glancing across the room) "How did you manage to get your blade back?"

Misako: "It's probably only superficial...It doesn't feel the same..."

He shifted, slightly wincing.

Misako: "I'm hurting your wounds, aren't I?"

Shinji: "It's nothing."

She turned to face him, concern in her eyes.

Misako: "That thing drove its fingers into you clear to its knuckles. I wouldn't call that 'nothing'."

He grinned, abashed.

Shinji: "Still, you should have stayed put. Leaving the barrier Hachi set for you could have revealed your position. It could have just as easily turned and gone for you instead."

Misako: "But - "

Shinji: (grasping her shoulders) "I won't lose you again!"

The words echoed across the room. They'd come out harshly. Realizing his tone, his expression softened.

Shinji: (pulling her close) "I don't think I'd make it a second time..."

She clinged to his shoulder, knowing she could say nothing to make things better.

Shinji: "I'm not sure how I made it before...No, that's not fair...Hiyori, Kensei, the others..."

Misako: "Please don't say any more...If I'd have known what would happen, I never would've - ..."

Shinji: (pushing her back to meet his eye) "Never would have what? Made it possible to meet again? I don't care about the hollow or any other lurking consequences. What you did that night brought you back to me here...I wouldn't trade that for anything."

She wiped a stray tear and tried to smile.

Misako: "I didn't know any of this would happen...I just wanted to save the rest of you from that beast...I already knew I was spent. The only thing I could think of was to take it down with me...I'm sorry."

Shinji: (grinning warmly) "That thing may have some of your memories, but it doesn't have any sense of you now."

She shied her gaze, raising his concern.

Shinji: "Does it?"

Misako: (shaking her head) "I don't think so, but - ..."

Shinji: "...But?"

Misako: (sighing) "I remember some things she experienced once we separated...It was just after we emerged from our time-ridden cocoon within the Dangai. I fled and somehow ended up here, but she managed to end up in Hueco Mundo...And someone found her."

Shinji: (eying her carefully) "Her? You're making it sound like it has feelings."

Misako: (despite herself) "It does."

Down in the training grounds, the hollow-Misako sat tightly bound inside of a barrier. Lisa, Love, and Rose watched it from the stairs.

Rose: "Did she really manage to call back her sword?"

Lisa: "Somehow...But I thought - "

Hiyori: (walking between them) "Thought what? That thing was her sword? We don't know what it is, but the way it looks at me with that face really pisses me off."

Love: "You contacted Urahara?"

Hiyori: "Yeah. We'll take it over in the morning."

Love: "Why not now?"

Hiyori: (begrudgingly) "Not my call."

They looked up the steps to find Misako weakly holding onto Shinji.

Lisa: "You should be resting."

Misako: "I have to talk to her."

Hiyori: "And say what?"

Misako: "Imoto-chan...Please. It's important."

With an irritated sigh, Hiyori went passed them back into the main building.

Hiyori: "Do whatever you want."

Shinji: (noting Misako's expression) "What are you grinning about?"

Misako: "I'm just glad to see she hasn't changed. That's all."

Shinji led his wife down the steps to the edge of the barrier.

Shinji: "Is it safe to talk to it?"

Hachi: "It shouldn't be able to move, but don't let her go in alone."

Shinji: (nodding) "Right."

Hachi made an opening for the pair to enter. Misako drew up her remaining strength and strode toward the hollow without support. Shinji stood near, watching every movement keenly.

Misako: "Why are you doing this?"

Hollow-Misako: (scoffing) "Why?"

Misako: "You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

Shinji: (intrigued) "Him?"

H-M: (turning away) "I don't know what you're talking about."

Misako: (stepping nearer) "I think you do."

Shinji: "Don't get too close."

He was surprised that neither being was bleeding despite their proximity.

Misako: (kneeling) "You're in so much pain, aren't you?"

H-M: (snarling) "I'll cause you pain, you little shit!"

Misako: (smiling warmly) "I understand. You're scared. I felt that way, too, once."

She sent a glance toward Shinji. He watched in interest, completely lost as to what was happening. Lisa stood beside Hachi outside the barrier.

Lisa: "What are they saying?"

Hachi: "I'm not sure."

The hollow tried to squirm against the restraints.

Misako: "It's a little different in your case. You fear for your life, but you also long to please him in earnest, don't you?"

The hollow spat at her.

H-M: "You think you're so smart. You don't know anything!"

Misako: "Probably not, but I know what happened initially."

H-M: (glaring) "You couldn't possibly."

Misako: "I remember what happened to you just after we split, just as you remember what happened to me. That's how you found me, isn't it?"

H-M: "You think you can talk your way into getting information about him? Don't make me laugh."

Shinji: "Who are you talking about? Aizen?"

H-M: (snapping) "That swine can die with the rest of you!"

With a sigh, Misako slowly rose and walked toward her husband.

Misako: "The poor thing's in love with an espada."

Shinji: (pointing) "You mean to tell me that *thing* actually has feelings?!"

H-M: (livid) "Say another word, Wench, and I'll kill you where you stand!"

Misako sent the hollow a sad smile before leaning onto Shinji's arm for support.

Misako: "Let's go. I think I've over done it..."

Shinji: "Are you all ri-?"

Before he could finish, Misako swooned and fell. Just managing to catch her, he glared at the hollow.

Shinji: "What did you do?!"

H-M: (smugly) "Don't be stupid. She fainted. Your little lovebird's going to die if she keeps pushing herself like that."

Lisa ran toward them, blade drawn.

Lisa: "What happened?!"

Shinji: (despite himself) "Nothing. She just passed out...I shouldn't have brought her down here."

They left quietly, the hollow sneering after them. How did she know? She'd been so careful to hide it! Damn that soul reaper...

Misako later awoke in her bed, Shinji beside her. He stared over her form, watching for any signs of change.

Shinji: "You okay?"

Misako: (raising a hand to her head) "I think so..."

Shinji: "Explain how you talked me into taking you to see that thing again."

She grinned wanly as she met his gaze.

Misako: "It had to be done."

He studied her expression carefully. Propping himself onto his arm, he looked down into her face.

Shinji: "Are you sure you're all right?"

She took his free hand and held it tight. The strength of her grip relaxed him slightly. She would pull through.

Misako: "I had to be sure those were memories and not dreams."

Shinji: "That thing is seriously in love?...You're joking...(reading her eyes)...You're not joking."

Misako: "It's clear that even hollows, arrancar or not, have feelings and emotions. You can see it in how they treat the world and each other."

Shinji: "Who found her? You said she fell for an espada, right?"

Misako: "Yes."

It slowly dawned on him.

Shinji: "It just had to be him, didn't it?"

The next day, questions drifted across the table at the Urahara Shoten.

Ichigo: "How is that even possible?"

Rukia: "Don't be stupid. Anything conscious will eventually float toward its own kind."

Ichigo: "But she's not an arrancar...Right?"

Kisuke: (entering) "We don't know yet."

Yoruichi: "I take it you've got everything under control?"

Kisuke: (taking a seat) "Tessai's handling the containment field. We'll begin observation soon."

Shinji: "May I continue?"

The others looked at one another, seeming to have forgotten he was there.

Shinji: "All I can tell you is what Misako said. She's not strong enough to travel right now."

Kisuke: "Did she really summon back her zanpaktou?"

Shinji: "Something like it, at least."

Ichigo: "What do you mean?"

Shinji: "It looks right, but she's not sure it's the same blade."

Kisuke: "Understandable. With her diminished reishi, it's impressive she got it back at all."

Yoruichi: "Kisuke, there's been another development."

Kisuke: (glancing over) "I heard you mention something about the espada."

Shinji: "One of them found it, after it had split from Misako, in Hueco Mundo."

Kisuke: "And?"

Shinji: (shying his gaze) "Apparently, it's in love with him."

Yoruichi: "What's surprising is why he didn't kill her. It's obvious that whoever it was isn't exactly loyal to Aizen, or he'd have had her by now."

Rukia: "Even if he found her interesting, he'd eventually kill her, right?"

Kisuke: "That's true. After all, I find it hard to believe this particular espada would care for her in return."

Ichigo: "Who are you guys talking about?"

Yoruichi: "Grimmjow."

Ichigo: "What?!"

Yoruichi: "We have an idea of what happened, but we need more information. Even if it's true that she does actually care for Grimmjow, he wouldn't spare her unless there was something in it for him."

Shinji: "But what could she..(correcting himself) *it* possibly give him?"

Kisuke: "That's what we aim to find out."

Tessai: (popping in) "Everything's ready, Boss."

Yoruichi: "Ichigo, you've fought Grimmjow. What do you think he would want from her in return for his protection from Aizen?"

Ichigo: (still floored) "...I don't know..."

Yoruichi: (rising with Kisuke) "Well, think about it and get back to us."

Once they had left, Rukia checked her soul pager.

Rukia: "I'd better get going. I have a lot of ground to cover. (getting up) Keep me posted."

Ichigo nodded and waved her off. He glanced over toward his friend, still confused.

Ichigo: "Do you really think it's possible?"

Shinji: (shrugging) "Who knows?...But Misako never lies and if she's right, thing's just got a lot more interesting."

Back in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow stood at an empty meeting place.

Grimmjow: (sneering) "That idiot."

A slight shuffle of the sands made him glance across his shoulder.

Ulquiorra: "What are you doing out here, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow: "Nothing that concerns you."

Ulquiorra: "I know you've been hiding something."

Grimmjow: (glaring) "And?"

Ulquiorra: "Just know that I'm watching."

He turned, stalking out into the rising windstorm. Grimmjow grit his teeth as he watched his comrade go. He was getting close...

When Shinji arrived home, he found Misako cheerfully reading in her room.

Shinji: "Glad to see you're feeling better."

Misako: (beaming) "Shinji-kun, you're back."

He sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

Misako: "How did everything go?"

Shinji: (sighing) "It was a major pain."

Misako: (chuckling) "I'm sorry. It seems I have a knack for causing you trouble even now."

Shinji: (taunting) "You'll just have to make it up to me, I guess."

She leaned toward him with an flirtatious expression.

Misako: "What did you have in mind?"

He fell backward off the edge of the bed in surprise.

Misako: (peering over) "Are you okay?"

Shinji: (staring upward) "Just fine."

Misako: (poking him) "Do you plan on staying there?"

He grinned as he sat up.

Shinji: (taking her hand) "You just surprised me, that's all."

She blushed faintly, averting her gaze.

Misako: "I was only teasing..."

He sat next to her, turning her face gently in his palm.

Shinji: (leaning in) "That's too bad."

She grinned as she mirrored his movements. It had seemed like this moment would never come and as their lips met once more, an eternity of pain and confusion melted into the background. They sat, hands intertwined, with their foreheads touching, and shared a soft smile.

Misako: "I missed you..."

Shinji: (squeezing her hand) "I missed you, too."

The next day, Ichigo was surprised to find Misako in the training grounds when he arrived. She was sitting on a rock, curiously turning Shinji's mask over in her hands.

Ichigo: (grinning) "Looks like you're feeling better."

Misako: "Just a little exercise to get me back on my feet."

Shinji turned with smirk as the mask evaporated. She looked to her hands as if she'd somehow dropped it.

Shinji: "That and another history lesson."

Ichigo: "So I see."

Shinji: "Urahara wants to set up an experiment... (pulling his blade from the sand) I can't say I'm too thrilled about it."

Ichigo: "What kind of experiment?"

Misako: (smiling warmly) "Nothing to worry about, I assure you."

Ichigo would have asked another question had he the chance. He landed face first in the dirt. Sitting up, he turned quickly, pointing an accusing finger.

Ichigo: "What the Hell was that for?!"

Hiyori stood smugly.

Hiyori: "You're late."

Ichigo: (holding the back of his head) "I am not!"

Hiyori: (crossing her arms) "Then consider it ambush training!"

Misako chuckled at their antics.

Misako: "I see you've taken up beating on someone other than Shinji."

Shinji was ready to add a comment, but held his silence at Hiyori's menacing grin.

Hiyori: "Just practice. I save the good moves for Baldy."

She looked toward her sister in confusion before it dawned on her.

Misako: "I get it...Because his hair used to be so long, right?"

Shinji stuck out his tongue at her. Hiyori's eye twitched as she readied her fist, but was more amused by Misako's response. She grabbed the end of his tongue and stared at the ring.

Misako: "What's this?"

He playfully glared, knowing he couldn't respond. Hiyori snickered.

Misako: (letting go) "Didn't it hurt?"

Shinji: (wiping his mouth) "Not really."

Hiyori: "Yeah, he really needed another hole in his head."

Ichigo: "Uh...Guys?"

They all blinked in surprise. It seemed they had forgotten his presence.

Hiyori: "Ane, get back to bed. (pointing with her thumb) I gotta train Dumbass over here."

Ichigo: "Hey!"

Shinji: (helping her up) "She's right. You should be resting."

Misako: (waving them off) "I'm going."

The next morning, in the Vizored base, Misako rested peacefully in the arms of her lover. A knock on the door finally stirred the two.

Hiyori: "Hey, it's time to change your bandages and - ..."

She eyed the two with disgust.

Hiyori: "Not again."

Misako: (blushing brightly) "Hiyori-chan, nothing happened."

She turned to set down some supplies.

Hiyori: "Like I care. You're still married...even if it is gross."

Shinji: (flatly) "Ha ha."

Hiyori: "All right, Baldy. (pointing) Out."

Shinji: (eying the bandages) "I can do that."

Misako: (nervously grinning) "Shinji-kun, I'm sure Urahara has some things to talk about. Why not call down and see what's new?"

Shinji: "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Hiyori: (dragging him by the shirt) "Yes!"

She pushed him into the hall and slammed the door before he could respond. Gathering the supplies, she sat beside her sister.

Hiyori: "Why don't you let him do this?"

Misako touched her shoulder without thought.

Hiyori: "It's a scar. Everyone has some. (readying the new wraps) Besides, it just proves who you are."

Misako set her hand upon Hiyori's, stopping her motions.

Misako: (grimly) "It's gotten worse."

Hiyori watched as her sister divested. It really had worsened. At first, the scars looked like any other, but now... Now they had a sheen to them, a telltale sign of the scales coming through the skin. Black lines radiated outward as if something was deciding where to break out.

Misako: (staring down) "It's hideous, isn't it?"

Hiyori looked over Misako's shoulder and the scar that striped around her abdomen. There were the lines that told the horror of days gone by. The arm had been torn and the torso rended in two. The scars merely outlined the pain the flesh had once suffered.

Hiyori: "It's not that bad. (unwrapping Misako's belly) It's amazing you healed at all considering - ..."

Her words trailed off. She didn't want to remember what she had seen all those years before. There was no way anyone could have survived that...Was there?

Hiyori: "Just be glad you're back in one piece."

Misako: "I guess..."

Silence drifted in, but was quickly dispelled.

Hiyori: (concentrating) "That idiot still loves you. He never stopped...and if you think something so superficial would affect that, you've forgotten who he is."

Misako smiled wistfully.

Misako: "You're right...I'm sorry...(chuckling) It's good to hear you actually stick up for him."

Hiyori: (reddening) "Shut up!"

Misako: (sighing) "It's not that, though."

Hiyori kept at her work, simply listening.

Misako: "It's not that I think he would recoil from me. It's just...(fingering the scales) I don't want to remind him of that thing any more than I already do...I know how much it hurts for you all to see me again..."

Hiyori slapped her hard across the face and glared with damp eyes.

Hiyori: "Snap out of it! You think coming back was a bad thing?! Do you have any idea what it meant when we first saw you again? Do you?!"

Misako: (touching her cheek in shock) "I'm sorry."

Hiyori: "And stop apologizing!"

Misako: (with a wan smile) "Yes."

Hiyori: "Look, I'll shut up about all this, but you're going to have to show him sometime...(turning) Just watch, he won't care and even if he does, he'd never show it or I'll kick his ass!"

Misako: "You're right...(hugging her sister) Thank you."

Later that day, below the Urahara Shoten, nerves were on high. It had been decided that Misako would face her hollow twin alone within the barrier. Shinji watched every movement, ready to intervene.

Ichigo: "Is this really a good idea?"

Kisuke: "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Shinji: (glaring at the hollow) "Why alone?"

Kisuke: "It might the only way to get information."

Yoruichi: (touching Shinji's arm) "Relax. Tessai's restraints will hold it."

Inside the barrier, Misako sat patiently across from her double. They seemed to be communicating without speech when the hollow finally smirked.

Hollow-Misako: (sneering) "So, is that it? You think one tiny detail is enough to save you?"

Misako: "I'm trying to save you, too."

H-M: "Why? You wouldn't have faltered to slay my original form."

Misako: (coolly) "That was a long time ago."

H-M: "Hmph. Time is meaningless. "

Misako: "Then why do you miss him?"

The hollow snapped her face toward her captor with a seething gaze.

H-M: "Miss who? Your darling little Shinji? (smirking) Does it hurt knowing you're still apart?"

Misako: (cautiously) "What do you mean?"

H-M: "He may have loved you back then, but you said it yourself - 'That was a long time ago'."

Misako: "He is still my husband."

H-M: "Is he? I thought the vows broke at 'death'. (coldly) You've already died, my dear."

Misako: (shaking her head) "No, I slept...We slept..."

H-M: "Who are you trying to convince?"

Grasping the hilt of her blade, she risked a glance back to the others. The beast was getting to her.

H-M: "Thinking of waving your toy sword? What good will that do? It'll break as soon as it hits me."

Several paces away, Shinji was growing impatient.

Shinji: "She's been in there too long."

Kisuke: (carefully eying the hollow) "She's fine."

Shinji: (pointing) "Then why did she look at me like that?"

Yoruichi: "Shinji, calm down. We all have to face our demons."

Hiyori: (stepping beside them) "It's messing with her head, Stupid."

Shinji: (turning) "When did you - ?"

She ignored him and strode forward.

Ichigo: "Hiyori, don't."

She smirked across her shoulder.

Hiyori: "I just wanted a better view."

Ichigo wondered what she meant, but let it pass.

Hiyori: (turning) "Hey, remember the old days?"

Shinji: (scanning the situation) "I was afraid of that..."

Ichigo: "What are you guys - ?"

The ground shook, interrupting his question.

Yoruichi: (grinning) "It's about time she woke up."

Ichigo looked back to the barrier. There was no way to tell what was happening. The entire field was obscured in blinding lights.

Shinji: (shielding his eyes) "I guess it's the real deal, then."

Ichigo: (squinting) "What is that?!"

Hiyori: (smirking) "Her shikai."

The group stepped forward as the dust settled. Ichigo tried to make out the light source, but it was no use. Tessai's barrier creaked under the strain, but held.

Ichigo: (studying the field) "Are they...in slow motion?"

Shinji: "You could say that."

The hollow had been knocked backward and stared up in delighted horror. The lights took a shape and began walking toward her.

Kisuke: (putting a hand in front of Ichigo) "It's not really him."

A shimmering outline of Grimmjow stared down at the hollow-Misako in disgust.

Shinji: (grinning) "Her blade's a kido type. In shikai, it slows down time in a confined area. Then she uses kido. This one can project things from her opponent's mind."

Yoruichi: "We're seeing just what the hollow's afraid of."

The glamour reached down and grabbed the hollow by the throat. It shuddered as a shimmer of itself was then lifted away.

Grimmjow: "You're pathetic. I give you one simple task and you fail miserably."

H-M: (watching in shock) "No..."

The glamour ripped apart her shade with amusement in its eyes. Having consumed the pieces, he took a deep breath of satisfaction when finished. Looking over to the actual hollow, he gave an evil grin with the blood fresh on his lips.

Grimmjow: (pointing) "You're next."

The glamour faded and Misako collapsed to her knees, fatigued. Time returned to normal. The barrier was dropped and Shinji stepped gingerly around the terrified hollow to retrieve his beloved. Hiyori glared down at the beast.

Hiyori: "That's it? Hmph, you really are pathetic."

Seeming to snap out of it, the hollow howled, catching everyone off guard. The restraints shredded as it lunged. Traces of movement followed in the dust. It was changing rapidly. Spiritual pressure flooded the area.

Shinji: "Don't touch the tail!"

With those few words, the hollow had lashed him across the face, throwing him a few feet. A completed mask glimmered in outlines around the thing's face and it took on a malicious smile.

H-M: "Just like old times, eh little one?"

Hiyori, Ichigo, and Yoruichi stood ready.

Hiyori: "A lot's changed."

H-M: "I agree."

Without warning, it flicked its tail, sending spikes toward the trio. They dodged, expecting to find the beast preying on Misako, but it had gone after another victim. When all had turned, the beast held Shinji tightly in its grasp. Slowly, talons extended from its fingers. Kisuke stood just behind them, Benihime at the ready.

Kisuke: "That's no way to play nice."

H-M: (ignoring him) "A trade - Him for the girl."

Misako hazily looked up, taking in the situation. Surprisingly, Shinji didn't look the least bit upset. He sat with a overly bored-out-of-his-mind expression, blood trickling down his face.

Hiyori: "Just kill it already."

Shinji: (shrugging) "Not my job."

Hiyori: "What?!"

Misako struggled to her feet.

Misako: "Shinji-kun...Stay very still."

The beast pressed a spike against his neck, infuriated at his devil-may-care attitude.

H-M: "I wouldn't do that, Soul Reaper."

Misako gave a slight nod. A moment later, Kisuke was gone and Shinji rolled forward as a blast disintegrated part of the beast's face. It stood aghast, not having yet registered the pain.

Ichigo: "What the - ?"

Kisuke: (calmly grinning) "A good show, don't you think?"

Misako knelt beside her husband, making sure he was all right. The beast roared with coarse laughter.

H-M: "Of course! Why didn't I see it?!"

It locked its sights on Misako and Shinji.

H-M: (raising a hand) "Let's test my theory."

Time seemed to skip. Another glamour arose. It was the bloody scene from over a century before. Holding the wound, the hollow attempted to run into Hueco Mundo, but Tessai had been waiting. The beast was subdued and its wounds treated to keep it alive. Later, the group took up discussion on what had transpired.

Ichigo: "That was a cero."

Misako: (blushing faintly) "Yes."

Shinji: (grinning) "I've always tried to be a good teacher."

Ichigo: "But - "

Kisuke: "Obviously, they can draw power from one another...An interesting development."

Yoruichi: "At least we confirmed some things."

Ichigo: "You mean that was all planned? Do you know how dangerous that was?!"

Hiyori listened outside the door. She still didn't like being under the same roof as Kisuke. Furious, Ichigo grabbed Shinji's collar.

Ichigo: "Are you trying to lose her again?!"

They held each other's livid eyes until Misako grabbed Ichigo's wrists.

Misako: "Please, it was my idea."

Ichigo: "What?"

Shinji: (pushing Ichigo away) "You think I liked watching that?...What do you know?!"

Yoruichi: "Stop it. Both of you."

After a brief glare, they resumed their seats. Misako kept her face downcast, knowing the damage that had been done.

Yoruichi: "It was risky; No one's debating that."

Kisuke: "But now we have a few more clues."

Shinji: "What kind of clues?"

Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged glances.

Yoruichi: "Ever heard of the Secret Sealing?"

Shinji slowly turned his gaze to Misako's shivering form.

Shinji: "...I have..."

Ichigo: "What is it?"

Yoruichi: "A forbidden kido technique that was thought to be lost millennia ago."

Kisuke: "Even Tessai had only heard stories about it until - ..."

Shinji: (staring in disbelief) "But how?"

She could no longer hide what had been done. All eyes watched her intently.

Misako: (quietly) "I'm sorry."

Shinji: (exasperated) "How did you - ?...When did - ?..."

He sighed, frustrated for words.

Misako: "I stumbled upon it in a forgotten chamber under Central 46...It was an old scroll, hidden away in an odd place."

Yoruichi: "And you never thought there was a reason for that?"

Misako: (ignoring the comment) "The paper started falling apart as I opened it. Once I saw the symbols, I knew what it was, but - ...I couldn't look away."

Kisuke: "What happened to the scroll?"

Misako: "The ink vanished as I read it...It said it would stop an enemy at the cost of one's own life, but it never mentioned anything about this... I didn't have time to tell anyone about it before I was deployed to investigate that cavern."

She looked up, her eyes red and her cheeks moist.

Misako: "I knew that thing would have killed everyone. I had to take the chance and take it down with me...It was the only way to - ..."

Hiyori: (sliding the door open) "To save us."

Misako: (turning) "Hiyori-chan...I'm sorry."

Hiyori: "Sorry? You saved all our asses. There's no telling what could have happened if it'd gotten into the seretei."

Shinji: (squeezing her hand) "She's right...Besides...You're here now."

He forced a smile that he hoped was reassuring. Quiet passed through the room. It seemed as though no one could look anyone else in the eye. After while, Kisuke cleared his throat.

Kisuke: "Just look at the time! I bet you guys are exhausted. You should probably be getting home, hmm?"

Misako: "But - "

Yoruichi: "Misako, you've done nothing wrong. Your actions saved lives. You had no way of knowing that the current situation would come to pass. Just be glad you're back among friends to help you handle it."

Misako: (slightly bowing) "Yes, Ma'am."

Shinji slowly got up and offered his wife a hand.

Shinji: "You've had a rough day. Let's go home."

Hiyori: "I'm staying here."

Everyone blinked in surprise.

Kisuke: "You are?"

Hiyori: "I need to know more about what's happening...(pointing) And don't give me that stupid look!"

Kisuke: (hiding behind his fan) "What look?"

Hiyori: (across her shoulder) "Ane...Don't forget what I said."

A shy nod was the only response and everyone went their separate ways.

At the Vizored base, the door slid open. Lisa looked up in interest. She'd been waiting for them to get back.

Lisa: "Where's Hiyori?"

Shinji: "She opted to stay behind."

Love: "That's unusual."

Ichigo and Shinji balanced Misako between them. She was weak. The cero had taken much out of her.

Kensei: "Don't tell me she over did it again."

She smiled sheepishly at the concerned faces before her.

Shinji: "What can I say? She's hopeless."

Lisa: (straightening her glasses) "That explains how she ended up with you."

Ichigo quickly muffled a laugh under the intent glare coming from his friend. Shinji shifted Misako's weight back to his side and nodded toward the training grounds.

Shinji: "Go on. Mashiro's waiting."

Ichigo: "All right...(smiling softly) Try to take it easy."

She nodded as they parted. Shinji started up the stairs with his love, but paused upon hearing his name.

Lisa: "I did what you asked."

Shinji: (grinning across his shoulder) "Thanks."

Below the base, Ichigo practiced hollowfying. After while, the group took a breather. Mashiro idly stared off while Hachi poured glasses of water. Rose polished his blade in silence.

Hachi: "Is it true?"

Ichigo: (wiping his brow) "What?"

Rose: "Is Misako's power really returning?"

Ichigo: (glancing between the keen faces) "Yeah, I guess so."

Mashiro: "That's great!"

Ichigo: "How did - ?"

Hachi: "We all felt a spike in her spiritual pressure."

Mashiro: (laying back) "Kensei was worried, but I told him to stop being so serious all the time."

Ichigo: (teasingly) "Let me guess. He hit you?"

Mashiro: (sitting upright) "Yeah! (rubbing her head) It hurt, too."

Ichigo: (retrieving his sword) "He has every right to be worried."

Rose: "She's not out of the woods yet, is she?"

Ichigo paused in consideration.

Ichigo: "I don't know what she was like before...but if I'm any judge of expression, I'd say Hiyori's worried sick."

Rose: (grinning wanly) "She'll never admit it."

Ichigo: "Yeah...Come on. We need to get in more practice before dark."

Slightly grumbling, Mashiro heeded and the spars continued into the evening.

Late that night, Misako laid beside Shinji in his quarters. He knew she wasn't asleep. Something was bothering her, but he didn't want to press the issue. Eventually, she shifted to face him. Warm eyes and a soft expression awaited her.

Shinji: (grasping her hand) "Ready to talk now?"

Misako: (blushing faintly) "You knew all along."

Shinji: (grinning) "Of course I did. You didn't think I'd forgotten how to read you?"

Misako: (snuggling closer) "No...It's just..."

He held her tightly, patiently waiting for the words that would explain so much.

Shinji: "Did that hollow say something?"

Misako: "I guess it got under my skin worse than I thought."

He shuffled a short distance to look her in the eye. Cupping her face in his palm, his eyes begged her to speak.

Misako: (shying her gaze) "It's nothing...Stupid, really."

Shinji: "Humor me."

She sighed with a slight grin. There was no getting passed this.

Misako: "It said some things...Things about us."

Shinji: (with concern) "Like what?"

He remembered the words that had stung him when the beast tried to take him before, but shook it from his mind.

Misako: (quietly) "...'Til death do us part..."

The words hit him hard, but he tried not show it. Pressing his beloved close to his chest, he softly kissed her brow.

Shinji: "You're not actually considering listening to that nonsense, are you?"

She gripped his shirt in her hand, unsure how to respond.

Shinji: "It got to me, too, you know..."

Misako: (glancing up) "When?"

Shinji: "The night we captured it. It sneaked in here, trying to act like you...Tried to seduce me, I guess...It asked if I still loved you... It stung..."

She shifted onto her arm, looking longingly into his face. He tried not to meet her gaze, but when their eyes met, he couldn't look away.

Misako: (stroking his cheek) "I'd never - ..."

Shinji: (smiling faintly) "I know."

He grasped her hand and held it tenderly against his skin. It seemed like so much time had passed since her return, and yet...

Misako: "I'm sorry I've been so foolish, my love."

He gently toyed with a lock of hair framing her face while searching her expression.

Misako: (sighing) "There's something I have to show you..."

Slowly each sat up and nervously matched gazes.

Shinji: (grinning) "What's got you so worked up? You know you can show or tell me anything... None of that's changed."

Biting her lip, she nodded. He watched in keen interest as she began pulling loose her shirt. Hesitating briefly, she slid the sleeve from her shoulder. Even in the dim light, the dark lines seemed to pulsate the light captured by the scales. He eyed her skin carefully. She shuddered as he lay his fingers upon the marks.

Shinji: "Does it hurt?"

She silently shook her head, but looked up in surprise as he chuckled to himself.

Shinji: "That's what you were so nervous about? (pulling her into a warm embrace) Did you think I'd run away or something?"

A deep breath escaped her lungs as she eased into his arms. It all seemed so silly now.

Misako: (cautiously) "It doesn't...bother you?"

He softly kissed her shoulder where the lines began diverting. She trembled beneath his touch.

Shinji: (whispering) "I would never willingly leave your side...You know that."

Finally breaking, she held him tight and sobbed into his shoulder. Stroking her hair, he rocked her gently until she calmed. After a short while, she pulled carefully away and searched his eyes. He smiled gently as he carefully felt her abdomen.

Shinji: "You're healing well."

Misako: (blushing) "I've had a lot of help..."

He suddenly looked down with an odd look.

Misako: "What is it?"

He pulled her shirt completely open and scanned every inch of her skin.

Shinji: (breathless) "I don't believe this..."

At this point, she leaned back and looked herself. Amazingly, the dark semicircle had changed. Part of it was missing as if someone had cut it away like a piece of pie. She gingerly felt the new, healthy skin and smiled.

Misako: (looking up in confusion) "How?"

Shinji: (fingering the remaining darkness) "...The cero..."

Misako: "What?"

He looked up with a grin of relief.

Shinji: "When you crossed into each other's power...It must have shifted the balance."

Misako: "You mean - ?"

Shinji: "We'll find out."

Each glanced away, deep in their own thoughts.

Misako: (oblivious to the look in his eye) "Shouldn't we call and ask if - (meeting his gaze) ...Oh..."

She reddened once again and shied her face away. She had completely forgotten that she was basically in her husband's lap with her top undone.

Misako: (quietly) "Shinji...You're making me blush."

Shinji: (tilting her face toward him) "I'm good at that."

She matched his grin as they both leaned toward one another. They had kissed since she'd come back, but not like this. The moment their lips met, emotions long left behind raced through them. She nuzzled into his neck, warm with passion.

Misako: "You do still love me..."

Shinji: "Was there ever a doubt?"

Misako: (pressing herself closer) "No."

She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing along the newly exposed skin. He laid back as she moved lower, shivering below her lips. She gazed up with a smile a she fingered his belt.

Shinji: (with a knowing grin) "Well?"

She crawled over his body, carefully pressing herself into any possible crevice. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he let out a content hum as she began nibbling his collar.

Shinji: (taunting) "This is a treat."

She met his eyes with a faint blush which soon faded as she slid her hand down his belly. He shuddered as she made contact. It had been more than a century since he had felt her touch and the sensations were rapidly catching up with him. Subtle movements passed as the pair disrobed. Finally, she pressed her loins into his, reuniting what was lost long ago. It would be a night of healing old wounds. They shared one another several times as the stars flew passed and no one dared bother them.

It was turning to the afternoon hours when the couple finally stirred. Misako cuddled to her husband's chest in greeting.

Shinji: "Good morning, Hirako-san."

She lightly giggled at her reclaimed title and stroked his face.

Misako: "I don't think it's actually morning anymore."

Shinji: (glancing at the clock) "Details..."

Each stretched deeply before settling closer once more. Shinji reached under his pillow with a grin. She watched him, knowing he was up to something. Carefully untying the small bundle, he watched for any flicker of expression. She was awed at the sight of what laid inside. Tears welled up in recognition.

Shinji: (lifting the necklace) "It's a bit shorter than it used to be...Lisa gathered the beads after - ..."

He let the sentence drop and held the necklace up. She turned and smiled warmly as he tied the symbol of their bond around her slender neck.

Shinji: "She managed to put it mostly back together after I drew a diagram...We'll have to thank her."

Misako: (fingering the beads) "I wondered what you were talking about yesterday."

She looked it over, amazed to have it back.

Shinji: "It's not perfect, but - ..."

Misako: (blushing) "It's beautiful just the way it is...(softly kissing him) Thank you."

Shinji: (grinning) "I thought you might want it back."

She slipped into his arms, enjoying his embrace.

Misako: "You kept it all this time?"

He smiled wistfully. Knowing the subject was painful, she knew not to ask any more. The silence was broken by the sound of his breath in her ear. He nimbly kissed all the right places and she crooned to his touch. Glancing across her shoulder, a knowing look awaited her. Their weight shifted as he bore her down to the bed once more. The couple finally emerged around three and everyone quickly found something else to look at as they descended the stairs. No one made any mention of the happy glow about them, simply knowing what had transpired. They were glad to see their friends reunited as one. Lisa smiled at the necklace as Misako caught her eye. Blushing faintly, she nodded in thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted, part 3

That evening, the Vizoreds discussed their options. Aizen was coming and Misako was vulnerable.

Hiyori: "I don't wanna hear it!"

Misako: "But, imoto-chan..."

She glared at her sibling, annoyed.

Shinji: (sighing) "I don't like it either."

Kensei: "That aside, we have to do something with it."

Misako quietly fiddled with her fingernails. Things were not progressing.

Lisa: "Can we be sure that destroying one won't hurt the other?"

Misako: "When we last spoke to Urahara-san, he said this was the only way. I have to fight it...Just like all of you conquered your inner hollows...Mine's just...outside."

She looked pleadingly toward her husband. He grit his teeth, knowing she was right.

Shinji: "I make the conditions."

Misako: (relieved) "Agreed."

Hiyori: "What?! You can't be serious!"

Hachi: "It's true. We all had a similar fight. Even Kurosaki-kun went through it."

Hiyori crossed her arms, but didn't argue the point further.

Shinji: "We'll move it here where all of us are available in case something gets out of hand. Just like when we started training Ichigo."

Misako tried not to smile, but her eyes thanked him. It had to be done.

Hiyori: "And you expect me to make the call, don't you?"

He grinned, knowing she hated it. She seethed momentarily before regaining control.

Hiyori: "Fine. When?"

All eyes were on Shinji.

Shinji: "Tomorrow."

The call was made and everything was arranged. Misako had to take down her own hollow. It was a right of passage here in the Vizored base.

The next day, the stage was set. Multiple barriers were placed and all stood ready if needed. The hollow had transformed once again the previous night. It was becoming a full-fledged arrancar. It stood on its regained legs with a smug look peering from beneath its mask, a sword gingerly spun in its hands.

H-M: "This will be fun."

Misako held its gaze without wavering.

Misako: "Let's just get this over with."

Ichigo had joined them and stood along side his brethren. He knew what it was like to fight inside one's own soul, but this was different. If things didn't go well, Misako wouldn't just hollowfy...She'd die.  
It didn't take long before Misako released her shikai. The hollow mirrored nearly her every move. The sound of clashing blades echoed as the dust settled. Ichigo struggled to hold Hiyori back as she kicked at him. Shinji slowly stepped forward as if in a stupor. The others kept their distance, simply watching.

Mashiro: "Is it over?"

Kensei hushed her as the shadows before them took on a solid state. Misako and her arrancar double stood a pace apart, panting.

H-M: "Not bad, Soul Reaper."

Misako: (smirking) "You're just not used to handling a zanpaktou yet or I'd be dead."

H-M: (circling her prey) "How true."

Misako held up her hand, begging her husband to stay his distance. This was her fight.

Shinji: (across his shoulder) "Hiyori, quit squirming."

Hiyori: "What'd you say?!"

With a brief glance, Ichigo let her loose. Surprisingly, she stayed where she stood. She glared at him momentarily before crossing her arms to watch the battle.

H-M: "This has been fun, but it's high time we finished this."

Misako: (taking a stance) "I agree. You can mirror my shikai, but there's one thing you could never do."

The arrancar sneered in amusement.

Hiyori: "Is that - ?!"

Misako: (grinning) "Bankai."

The Vizoreds shielded their vision. Everyone was awestruck except for one man with a wide grin.

Ichigo: "You mean you've never seen it?!"

Hiyori: "Of course not!"

Ichigo: (turning) "Shinji?"

He merely maintained his grin as he watched.

-  
200 years ago...

Misako fell to her knees, exhausted. Shinji laid in the dirt before her. Dragging out her last remaining strength, she crawled toward him.

Misako: (grasping his arm) "Shinji...Shinji! Are you all right?!"

He groaned as he rolled to his side. His clothes were torn and his chest was bleeding.

Shinji: "I think you really did break my ass that time."

She laughed through her shaky breaths. She was in no better shape. Both were tattered, scuffed, and exhausted.

Shinji: (slowly sitting up) "I know you went easy on me just now...(rubbing his back) And I'm thankful for that."

Misako: (holding his hand) "I really did it..."

Shinji: (wiping the blood from his jaw) "I'll say...You know, I never thought your bankai would be like that."

Misako: (noticing how badly she was shaking) "Neither did I...Are you okay?"

Shinji: (cracking a rib back in place) "Nothing that won't heal."

Hiyori and Kensei came running over the hill.

Hiyori: "What happened?!"

Kensei: (helping Shinji up) "You look like you got your ass handed to you."

Shinji: (grinning wanly) "I did."

Hiyori: "And I missed it?! No fair!"

Misako: (chuckling) "Hiyori-chan, I - "

Hiyori: (fuming) "You finally kick his ass and I missed it!"

Kensei: "That was some spike in spirit pressure. What happened?"

Misako: (slowly getting up) "We were training and - "

Shinji: (cutting in) "And she tried to summon her bankai, but it backfired. (grinning wide) Isn't that right?"

She leaned upon her sister for support. Her legs shook beneath her own weight.

Misako: (reading the situation) "Yes...Maybe in a few more years..."

Kensei: "Be more careful. Another one of those and half of the squads will be out here investigating."

Misako: (bowing apologetically) "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

The whole ordeal was generally laughed off. Once home, Misako sat dressing the wounds she had caused her husband.

Misako: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do all of this."

Shinji: "Don't worry about it. I've given you plenty of bruises in training. (grinning) If you're not leaving marks, you aren't trying hard enough."

She chuckled as she rinsed out the rag. Wiping the dried blood from his face, she softened her eyes.

Misako: "Why did you lie?"

Shinji: (sighing) "I had a good reason...Don't ever show anyone else your bankai, all right?"

Misako: (thinking it over) "I think I understand."

Taking her hands, he turned to face her.

Shinji: "Trust me on this."

Misako: (smiling warmly) "All right."

Shinji: "Only use it if you absolutely have to, okay?"

She nodded as he gently kissed her fingers. She had practiced it a few more times over the years when she knew she was alone, and sometimes with Shinji. No one else ever saw it.

-  
Back at the present...

Misako smiled almost maliciously at the arrancar. It was a look even Hiyori had never seen.

Hiyori: "What the - ?"

Shinji: "It's been a long time since I've seen that look...We might want to step back a bit."

Ichigo and the others watched in fascination. Misako made her move and seemed to disappear in a glow of kido. The arrancar tried to track her, but was beginning to get annoyed.

H-M: "Shunpo? Is that all you've got?!"

It froze in shock as Misako reappeared before it calmly. Lines seemed to come from nowhere across the arrancar's flesh as blood came seeping out.

H-M: "What have you done?!"

Misako: "You can access my shikai, so you know my blade is a kido type. My bankai takes it even further."

On the sidelines, the Vizoreds watched.

Lisa: "I see."

Ichigo: "See what?"

Mashiro: "Yeah, I couldn't see anything."

Kensei: "So, that's you lied back then."

Shinji: (smirking) "Guilty."

Hiyori: (watching in fascination) "It's no wonder it came across as one big blast..."

Just as she finished her last word, an immense wave of spirit pressure washed over them. The arrancar shrieked.

Shinji: "That's right. She actually controls time...to an extent."

H-M: "That's impossible! You're merely moving faster than I can see!"

Misako: "True. My bankai uses kido to compress my movements into milliseconds, unleashing any damage done before you even know you've been hit."

H-M: (sneering) "Then I'll just have to copy that technique from you as well."

Misako: "Don't...It takes a long time to learn how to control it. Your bones and skin might move at two different speeds."

H-M: (defiantly) "I'll take that risk."

It turned in fury at the sound of laughter.

Shinji: (shouting) "It's true. She almost killed us both the first time she tried it."

Hiyori: (grumbling to herself) "And I missed it..."

Shinji: (glancing over) "Get over it, geez."

The arrancar took the stance it had seen, mimicking every detail. Misako's eyes grew wide as started to appear ethereal. Before anyone could even blink, she stood in front her friends, blocking her twin's blade.

Misako: "You guys need to get out of here."

Hiyori: "Not a chance!"

Clashes were heard all over the training area, but no one saw anything. Misako came into sight a few feet ahead of the group. She stood, waiting for any sign of movement as the pressure caught up and exploded in small spaces around the area. Her eyes moistened as the blood trickled from her lips.

Misako: (grinning to herself) "Damn."

Her friends moved in as soon as they realized what had happened. The hollow had its blade through Misako's body. It held her close, rending tissue with a sinister smile. Shinji screamed her name as they lunged inward. The pair was surrounded instantly. All swords pointed to the beast's neck. It wobbled, trying to regain control of itself.

Misako: "I warned you..."

She smiled wanly toward her lover as she grasped the twin's blade with both hands. Her zanpaktou evaporated before it hit the ground.

Misako: "If the reverberations are the same...This should work..."

The blade began to hum as it shook faster than could be seen. The arrancar's mask began to dissolve, but it was still reeling from the effects and too weak to move away.

H-M: (laughing coarsely) "How fitting..."

Shinji tried to reach out for his wife, but Rose grasped his wrist tight.

Rose: "If you touch her now, you'll die."

Shinji glanced back, seeing his friend was right. The hollow was breaking down. Light outlined the pair as the image began to blur. It was the same light they had seen at shikai, yet it was somehow different. When they could once more open their eyes, only Misako stood before them. The light was seeping into her scars and the wound over her belly. When the last ray had dissipated, Shinji dove in to catch her as she fell. Hiyori quickly ran toward her sister, kneeling close by.

Hiyori: "Is she - ?..."

Shinji: (gently shaking her) "Misako...Wake up."

She smiled serenely as her eyes barely cracked open. She fingered her stomach carefully.

Shinji: (forcing a grin) "It's gone...You won."

Misako: (weakly) "Is it really gone?"

Hiyori: (nodding) "Yeah. You're back to your old self again."

Ichigo stood surveying the scene. The Vizoreds looked on solemnly as if fate had already been written.

Ichigo: "She's gonna be okay, right?"

Hachi: "We can hope."

Shinji propped Misako to a near sitting position so she could see all the concerned faces around her.

Misako: "I guess I went back on my word...Look at all of the people who saw it."

Shinji: (shaking his head) "It's all right."

Hiyori: "How do you feel?"

Misako carefully turned her head and took her sister's hand. It was obvious she was in immense pain.

Misako: "Hiyori...You've looked after Shinji all these years for me...Thank you."

Hiyori: "What are you saying? Someone had to keep the idiot in line. Now you can take over again."

She forced a wan smile as her eyes pled her argument.

Hiyori: (shying her gaze) "Damnit! It's your turn now! Don't ask me to - "

Misako: "I'm sorry...I guess I was never much a big sister. Look how much I make you do for me."

Shinji held Misako's hand tight, afraid to say anything. She turned her gaze over to the small crowd around her.

Misako: "Kensei...I'm counting on you to keep these two from killing each other, all right?"

Kensei: (grimly nodding) "Yeah."

Misako: "Mashiro...I know Kensei pretty well. Don't let him tell you he can take care of everything himself. He won't admit it, but he needs you...Even I can see that."

She nodded in acknowledgment as Kensei turned his face away. He couldn't take hearing those words, no matter how true they were.

Misako: "Lisa, thank you for all that you've done for me...(squeezing Shinji's hand) For us."

Lisa: (smiling faintly) "You make it sound like this is 'goodbye'."

Taking a deep breath, Misako struggled to stay conscious. Her wound was bleeding badly, despite the pressure Hiyori applied.

Misako: "Hachi, Rose, Love... You've all done well to keep this group together for so long. Don't let it fall apart now."

They nodded in complete silence.

Misako: "Ichigo...Thank you for bringing me home...and thank Orihime for me, too..."

Ichigo: "Yeah, you're home. You'll be here a while, though. So, you can tell her yourself next time, okay?"

She grinned at his words as she turned her eyes to meet Shinji's. He leaned in close as she whispered something so softly, even Hiyori beside her could not hear it. He forced a smile as his eyes filled with tears. Looking into her face, everything went through his mind. At least this time, he could say 'goodbye'...  
Squeezing his hand once more, the blood flow from her abdomen thickened. She fell limp into her husband's arms. Laying her down gently, he pressed his hands over Hiyori's, adding to the pressure.

Shinji: "We can still save her this time."

Hiyori nodded as their eyes met. Neither was ready to give up yet. Hachi did what he could using his kido to stabilize her. After the bleeding had stemmed, she was moved upstairs.  
Hours later, the only sound in the room was the collective anticipated gasp as Hiyori came down the steps. Her jacket was tied around her waist and her white shirt had turned red. On the last step, she fell forward, spent. Love caught her and took her to a seat, knowing just how exhausted she was.

Love: "How is she?"

Hiyori: "The bleeding's stopped."

A sigh of relief passed through the ranks.

Lisa: "Is Orihime making any progress?"

Ichigo: (coming down stairs) "She's doing everything she can."

Rose: "I'm sure she is. Why don't two get some rest?"

Ichigo: (flopping onto the sofa) "I'm all right."

He looked beside him where Kensei had sat in absolute silence the entire evening.

Ichigo: "Hey. Don't sweat what was said."

Kensei: "I'm not."

Ichigo: (teasing) "At least we know your brain's still alive."

Kensei shot a mild glare over, but let it drop. It was bad enough to hear those words, but now he couldn't even look at Mashiro without getting flustered. To ease the tension, she had been sent upstairs to help Hachi.

Ichigo: "I called Urahara."

Love: "What'd he say?"

Ichigo: "He said we'll just have to wait and see what happens...That it sounded like Misako absorbed the hollow."

Lisa: "What you mean is, he has no idea what will happen either."

Ichigo: (slightly grinning) "Yeah."

Kensei: "I'm not worried."

Everyone looked over to him, questioningly.

Kensei: "She beat this thing before, she'll beat it again...There's no way it'll take her over."

Rose: "Even if it doesn't alter her personality, it may alter her power."

Ichigo: "You mean become a Vizored?"

Love: "Who knows? We'll find out when she wakes up."

Glancing over, he noted Hiyori had already passed out where she sat.

Love: "I'm going to suggest we all try to get some rest."

Upstairs, Shinji stayed as close as he could. Misako's breathing was shallow, but regular.

Mashiro: "Do you think she's okay?"

Hachi: "It's up to her now."

He glanced at his friend.

Hachi: "Are you sure you want to contact Unohana?"

Shinji: "...What else can we do?"

Mashiro: "She should come here when Aizen shows up, right? Can Misako hold on that long?"

Shinji sat studying his wife's face.

Shinji: "She'll pull through...She has to."

Days passed and the world kept turning. Orihime was taken to Hueco Mundo and the battle continued. Still, Shinji and Hiyori took turns sitting with Misako and attempting to rest. They had taught Ichigo all they could. His fate was up to him now. Thus they focused on the one person they could still reach.

Hiyori: (entering the room) "Hey, you should go eat."

Shinji: "I'm fine...(carefully looking over the sleeping form) ...Just look at her. She looks so...-"

Hiyori: "Peaceful? I don't think so."

Shinji: "She looks lost."

Hiyori watched the mild ticks of expression that washed over her sisters face. What was going on in there?

Shinji: "The sereitei may be her best chance."

Hiyori: "We can't send her there alone. You remember what they did to us when we changed."

Shinji: (reticent) "...Things are different now."

They both glanced hurriedly at a murmur.

Misako: (softly) "Imoto...don't kick him there..."

They blinked at each other and couldn't help but snicker.

Shinji: (shifting the strands from her face) "This one dreams close to reality."

Hiyori: "No kidding."

Silence filled the room for a minutes until Hiyori sat beside her sister and sighed.

Hiyori: "Hey...Ane-san...Would it help if I apologized?"

Shinji: (glancing up) "For what?"

Hiyori: "...Everything."

Shinji: (solemnly) "I already tried that..."

Several more days passed as Ichigo and the other battled in Hueco Mundo. Until one day...

Shinji jumped at the sound of Hiyori shouting for him. He ran as fast as he could to the room.

Shinji: (slamming the door open) "What happened?!"

Misako smiled wanly toward him.

Misako: "You're late."

Relief filled his eyes as he strode forward. Taking her hand, her kissed it lovingly.

Shinji: "Welcome back."

Hachi and Kensei tumbled in. Surveying the scene, they calmed.

Hachi: "How do you feel?"

Misako: "Dizzy."

Kensei: (grinning) "Just like too much sake again, huh?"

She blushed politely. Her reputation was still following her. Over the next few hours, everyone checked in. Late that night, Shinji sat silently beside her alone.

Misako: "What troubles you, lover?"

He grinned slyly. She seldom called him that.

Shinji: "Tomorrow's the day."

Misako: "The day for what?"

Shinji: (grimly) "...Aizen."

She quietly contemplated what was to come.

Misako: "Don't worry about me. You all need to be there to assist Yamamoto-sama."

He grasped her hand tighter, knowing she was right, but not wanting to leave her side.

Misako: "He needs to be stopped...And who knows him better than you? I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll be careful out there."

Shinji: (smiling reassuringly) "Of course I will."

He spent the rest of that night, sleeping in his beloved's arms. She made sure he would be rested for the battle ahead.

And so the war continued. Battles were won and lost, and slowly fate transpired. When all was said and done, Aizen fell. Shinji, Kensei, and Rose returned to the Gotei 13 under the strict condition that Misako could come with them and receive treatment. The others opted to stay behind. Thus closing the book for now as Ichigo struggles with his new life. When he returns to the sereitei, friendly faces will open the next chapter for him.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
